A Summer To Remember
by LittleMissBlondy
Summary: Kagome moves to the city at the end of the school year. She finds herself fitting in naturaly with the new crowd, and is quite excited for summer break. She makes new friends, and enemys in this romantic/exciting tale.
1. Chapter 1 Fitting In

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reinforssment on my last Inuyasha fanfiction! Here's my other idea of one! Hope you guys enjoy this one as well! Mwa- kiss kiss! BLONDY OUT!  
I do not own Inuyasha! KAAAAY!**

** *Inuyasha Pre-log***

Inuyasha took one more drag before putting his cigerette out. His foggy breath mixed with the smoke was clearly visible in he crisp cold nigh air. He looked up at the moon and sighed contently. '_Nothing like the city...' _He thought happily. Inuyasha swung one leg over his shiny black ZX6R and started the engine. He reved the gas a little before speeding off into the night.

** *Kagome Pre-Log***

Kagome walked down the dirt path leading to her secret hiding place. She looked around to make sure Sota wasnt following her before moving a rock next to a tree to reveal a small cave in the side of the towering hill next to her. Kagome walked slowly into the small cave and smiled. She walked over to a small drawing in the corner of the cave. She traced her fingers over the drawing. "Dad..." she said sadly. This was the cave were Kagome and her father would go to when playing "Explorers" when she was a little girl. Kagomes father had died when Kagome was 7, and when Sota was only 2. "Nine years..." She whispered. She shook her head and stood up.

After leaving the cave, she sealed it off for good. "This is goodbye..." She whispered. The early morning light was now turning the dark forest around her to a golden wonderland. Kagome heard her mother honking their car horn and ehaled sharply. "Coming guys!" She jogged down the dirt path and walked up to the car. "Do you have everything packed?" Kagome mother smiled. Kagome smiled and nodded before getting into the car. "Big city... Here we come..." Kagome muttered. "Dont be such a downer Sis!" Sota whinned. "Im not! Sheesh!" Kagome laughed and tossled Sotas hair. "Seatbelts!" Kagomes grandfather laughed. "Right!" Sota and Kagome said in unism.

*BACK TO NORMAL SORY MODE!*  
Kagomes family pulled up slowly to their new home. It was a nice two story house with plenty of yard space. The family grabbed their belonging and towed them up the steps. "Go pick your rooms kids!" Kagomes grandpa laughed. Kagome gave Sota a cold glare which he retearned with a mischivious one. "Are we going to make this into a competition now?" he smiled wickedly. He slid off his shoes since he ran faster barefoot. "Well Sota... First come first serve..." Kagome smiled just as menacingly while setting down her bags. "Ready..." Sota breathed. "Set..." Kagome muttered while getting into a runners stance. "GO!" their mother yelled. "AND THEIR OFF!" Gramps announced loudly.

Kagome smiled triumphdly at the dinner table. "Beat 'cha!" She teased. Sota picked at his food. "Thats no fair! You got a head start!" He pointed his fork at her. She raised her hands defensivly. "Its not my fault you trip on _flat _surfaces..." Kagome emphasized. Sota crossed his arms. "I didn't trip! I did a random gravity check!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "No more Rage Comics or Reddit... Sheesh... You're so creepy... And annoying..." Kagome mutered. "Ha! Reddit stole my sould _years _ago Sis! I can't help myself! The internet is _so _addicting!" Sota whinned. "Alright, enough you too." Kagomes mother giggled. Kagome and Sota smiled. "Alright!"

Kagome woke up to her mother shaking her softly. "Kagome dear! If you dont get up you'll be late for school!" she chirped. Kagome smiled groggily and sat up. "Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs!" Her mother called. "Got it!" Kagome shouted. Kagome had been saving her nicest clothes: Black Minnetonka boots, a pink fringe cable knit scarf,a grey belted wool coat, a lighter grey gloves, dark blue and faded H&M jeans, and finally a cute white knit hat that contrasted nicely against her long dark hair. Kagome had to admit that she looked pretty good. She smiled at her reflection before skipping downstairs. "Morning Kagome!" Sota smiled before shoveling cereal into his mouth. Kagome laughed. "Morning Sota... Whats for breakfast Mama?" Kagome cooed. "Well, I made you toast with jelly, eggs, and orange juice." Kagomes mother handed her her plate. "Thanks Mama..." Kagome smiled and sat down to eat. Her grandfather sighed and threw the newspaper down for their cat Buyou to play with. "Whats the matter Gramps?" Sota said with a mouthfull of Froot Loops. "There's so much more drama here in the city than out where we used to live is all..." Gramps muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement when Kagomes mother spoke up. "Alright Kagome! Hurry up! Or you're going to miss the bus!" Kagome nodded and chugged down her orange juice. She sprinted up stairs to finish getting ready.

The cold air filled Kagome lungs and made her shiver. She strapped her grey and white plaid JanSport backpack onto her shoulders tightly and slid her new neon green a877 samsung cell phone into her pocket. Her mother thought it would be a good idea to get the family cell phones now that they lived in a big city. Kagome and Sota where overjoyed when they had found out. Out in the country where they lived, they didnt get cell phone reception so it was knew for them. Kagome smiled and prayed for luck as she slowly made her way down the street.

Kagome was relieved to see no one at the bus stop with her, so she would be able to skip the awkward introduction. She looked around the empty street. Few cars passed by, and it looked like no one was going to be coming.

After about five minutes of waiting, Kagome could barley see her bus barreling down the street. Kagome pulled her cap down tighter onto her head to keep her ears warm and took a deep breath. The bus came to a screaching hault. The high pitched squeeling of the tires made Kagome flinch but she stood tall. The bus doors swung open with a squeek and a rush of warm air blew in Kagomes face. Hesitantly, Kagome made her way onto the bus. Everyone on the bus became quiet when she got on and quiet whispers spread among the bus quickly. "Miss Kagome Higurashi?" the bus driver snapped. Kagome nodded slowly. The little man who was the bus driver intrigued Kagome. She had seen demons before, but he was the first she had come face to face with. "Well Miss Higurashi, I'm your bus driver Jaken... NOW TAKE A SEAT!" he barked. Kagome was shocked when he raised his voice and nodded. She made her way past the staring eyes and took an empty seat in the back of the bus. She could feel intense stares on her, but just stared out the window. She plugged in her blue skullcandy earphones to her pink iPod Nano and listened to her music.

The bus stopped a few more times and was buzzing with conversations. Kagome continued to stare out the window as they drove through the city. Kagome was not expecting what happened next. A cold hand grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and threw her out of her current seat. Kagome looked up surprised to see another girl towering over her. "Move it bitch." The other girl snapped. Kagome shot up and stood her ground. "Excuse me?" The other girl smirked. "Apparently you didn't hear me the first time... I'll say it a little slower... Move... It... Bitch..." Kagome felt her fist twitch. The other girl got in Kagomes face. "Got a problem?" Kagome sighed irritated but shook her head. "No... I dont feel like sinking down to your level... You can have the seat." Kagome said with the nicest smile she could manage. The other girl smiled. "Thought so..." She said triumphedly while sitting down. Kagome glanced around to find the only open seat was next to a very irritated looked boy. Kagome gulped and walked over to him. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here-" The boy shifted slightly revealing that he was sleeping. "Take your seat Kagome..." Jaken glared at her through the rear view mirror. Kagome sighed and sat down next to the boy.

The entire bus ride he slept. Every now and then he'd shift and end up being smooshed against Kagome. Blushing Kagome would scoot away a few inches. The boy was wearing a red DC brand hoodie that covered most all of his head, slightly baggy black Axel skinny jeans, and black Nike brand shoes with a red check mark on the side. The boys long silver hair was covering part of his face, so Kagome couldn't get a good look at him.

The bus came to a sudden hault, and sent Kagome slamming into the seat in front of her. "You'll get used to that..." A voice called in front of her. She looked up to see a girl about her age with long dark brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. She was wearing light blue fadded skinny jeans, a light pink overcoat, a rainbow stripped cap with matching gloves and a pair of black convers. "Yeah... this Jaken isnt the nicest of people is he?" Kagome giggled. "No, hes not... ever... you're lucky though! he seems to be in a slightly good mood today! Otherwise, he'd be yelling and screaming at us... Anyways, I'm Sango!" Sango smiled and held out her hand. "Im Kagome..." Kagome smiled back and shook Sangos hand warmly. "You're not bad kid... Stood up to that Kikyo bitch too... One your _first _day!" Sango laughed. "K-Kikyo? Oh... was that the girl who was yelling at me earlier?" Kagome asked confused. Sango nodded. "Yep, real piece of work isn't she?" Sango laughed and stood up. "Come with me Kagome. I'll show you around school." Kagome smiled brightly and stood with her. "Thanks."

Sango showed Kagome every part of the school. She even gave her tips on certain teachers. "Yeah, we have a few classes together luckily, but watch out for this class." Sango muttered while pointing to PE. "Why?" Kagome gulped. "You and Kikyo-Bitch have that same class together... by the looks of it, shes got it in for you all ready..." Sango sighed. Kagome shook her head. "I dont understand why she acted that way when she firs met me..." Kagome muttered. She felt something stroking her butt and screamed. "Because you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen..." A voice breathed behind her. Sango raised a fist as her eye twitched. "Miroku I swear..." Sango muttered. "Sorry- OWCH!" Miroku didnt have time to finish his appalogy before Sango smacked his head. Sango gave Kagome an appalogetic look. "Sorry Kagome... This is Miroku... As you can tell hes a lecherous pervert, and needs to get a grip..." Sango looked down at Miroku who was on the floor when she finished her sentance. "I see..." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, im not going to let these events ruin my first day-" Kagome was getting up as she was speaking and didnt realise she was about to back up into someone. A set of hands grabbed her shoulders and steadied her before she tripped over her own feet. Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. "You should watch where you're going if you're going to survive at this school." the boy muttered. Kagome spun around to face him. "Im sorry I ran into you... Guess I'm a little off balanced this morning." Kagome sighed. "Keh... What ever... Just watch it..." With out another glance, the boy walked away. "Whoah... Inuyashas in a surprisingly good mood today..." Miroku mused. Kagome quirked an eyebrow. Miroku laughed. "Let me explain; See, now if Inuyasha was in his normaly pissy mad mood, he would have either A: Threw you into a wall, or B: Let you fall flat on your face, however, Inuyasha did neither of those things, and ended up saving your beautiful face in the process-OOMF!" Miroku was reaching for Kagomes butt again but Sango slammed a dictionary on his head. "Dear Sango, why are you so cruel?" Miroku whinned. "Shut it pervert..." she hissed.

Kagomes day was going by quite smoothly. No one had really cared much that she was new, and Kagome was thankful for that. She glanced at her scheduel while walking. "OK... Lets see... Third period..." She scanned her finger down the piece of paper. "Ah! third period Math..." she smiled. Math had been one of her strong subjects in school since 6th grade.

After wandering for quite some time, Kagome finally found the class room. She sighed in relief and hurried inside. The room buzzed with conversations until the tardy bell rang. The teacher looked up from her book and pushed up her glasses. "Take your seats..." she snapped. Kagome stood idlely by the desk, not sure where to sit. The woman pushed her glasses up once again, and brushed her short brown hair behind her ear. "You must be miss Kagome Higurashi?" The woman smiled slightly. Kagome smiled back politely. "Yes ma'am..." The woman snorted. "Finally got a kid with manners in this school, and its right before summer break." The class giggled slighty to her remark. "Well Kagome, my name is Mrs. Heath... You can take a seat next to Inuyasha: WHO NEEDS TO WAKE UP!" She said and tossed a dictionary at him. Without taking his head off his desk, Inuyasha caught the book between his fingers. Kagomes mouth gapped open. Mrs. Heath rolled her eyes. "Half demons..." she muttered. '_Half demon?' _Kagome thought innocently. Inuyasha sat up from his desk and glared intently at Mrs. Heath. She just rolled her eyes and faced Kagome. "Please take your seat..." She gestered to the empty seat next to Inuyasha. Kagome gulped and made her way slowly to he desk. Few people even acknowledged her. Some girls snickered, as where some of the boys would wink. "Now class, we'll be moving on to a new unit today..." Mrs. Heath began.

The bell rang signaling it was time to go to fourth period. Kagome stood and stretched. She had understood _everything. _The students stared in awe as she handed in her completed assignment. Kagome had been the only one to raise her hand and answer questions. Kagome walked briskly downstairs to the girls locker room. Her next class was P.E and she was excited. '_I need to burn off some energy...' _she thought happily. "Kagome!" Sango shouted behind her. Kagome stoped and faced her with a smile. "Hey Sango! Do you have P.E with me?" Sango smiled and nodded. "How have you been doing in your classes so far?" Sango asked. "Very well acualy! Math was a breeze." Some one snorted behind her. Kagome turned and looked at the eavsdropper. Inuyasha was leaning against a near by wall with his arms crossed. "Im sorry? Did you want to say something?" Kagome said slightly irritated. "Easy Kagome..." Sango whispered. "You'd better listen to your friend and watch your mouh." Inuyasha warned. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. '_Did she just ignore me!' _He started getting frustrated. "HEY! I WASNT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" he glared. Kagome spun on her heal and faced him. She put her hands on her hips and tapped a foot. "Well spit it out idiot!" she shot back at him. Inuyasha stormed up to her. She stood tall, not one bit intimidated by him. "I told you to watch your mouth..." he growled. Kagome rolled her eyes once more and turned to ignore him again. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spinned her around to face him. He gave her a slight grin. "You've got guts... I'll respect you for that... But don't expect me to save you next time you trip klutz.." Kagome smacked his hand away. "I never asked you to save me in the first place! But because you did, I won't hold a grudge... Now, _Excuuuuse _me! Sango and I have to get to class..." Kagome shoved past him. Inuyasha stood stunned. '_Damn... This girl's got spirit... I'll give her that much..' _Inuyasha mused. He turned and watched Kagome go. He felt a slight blush cross his face before heading to the boys locker room.

Kagome stormed through the gym, tugging Sango along with her. "Whoah Kagome... I dont think anyone has ever stood up to Inuyasha like that before... I figured you'd be scared of him..." Kagome stopped suddenly causing Sango to ram ino her. Kagome snorted. "Why should I be scared of that brat?" Sangos eyes went wide with shot. "You don't know yet?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Know what?" Sango smacked her forhead. "Kagome... His broher is the leader of a very powerful gang... Inuyasha is the heir to being the leader... Kagome, he's dangerous..." Kagomes mouth dropped open. She stopped and imagined Inuyasha as a gangster. Kagome shivered at how well he fit the picture. She brushed it off. "I don't care if hes the heir to a gang... For all I care, he could be the president! I'm not going to let him push me around!" With that Kagome started dragging Sango back towards the locker room.

Inuyasha smiled slightly entertained. He watched as Kagome easily overlapped every human in the P.E class. He reclined in the cool grass and continued to watch her. She wasn't even close to finishing her laps, but she was getting there. Since Inuyasha is a half demon, he had his laps finished in a matter of minutes. Kagome was jogging her final lap when she went into a full on sprint. Inuyasha gasped. '_She still has enough energy to sprint the last lap?' _He shook his head impressed. '_This girl is definetly tougher than I would've thought.'_ He smiled slightly. "Not bad..." He shouted. Kagome looked over at him confused.

'_Did that jerk just compliment me?' _Kagome was _very _confused. She shook her head. _'He must be talking to someone else...' _Kagome found a nice shady place to lay down near some bleachers. She plopped down and closed her eyes. She focused on her breathing, and tried to steady her heart beat. She held her arms above her head and caughed slightly. "Don't die..." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome opened an eye and sighed. "What do you want?" she groaned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat next to her. He watched her body move with every breath. "OK Inuyasha... Creeping me out here..." Kagome said as she eyed him suspiciously. Inuyasha smirked. " Well excuse me..." he muttered. Kagome sighed and sat up. "I think we might have left on a bad note... Why don't we start over?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha felt himself blushing. "Uh... Sure..." He ran his hand through his long silver hair. Kagome put out her hand. "Im Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here to the city from out in the country side. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly at him. Inuyasha felt his facial features soften into a smile. He shook her hand gently. "The names Inuyasha... I've lived here my entire life... So yeah..." He said awkwardly. Kagome smiled at him brightly, seeming to not notice his awkwardness. "You know..." she began and she dropped her gaze to her lap. "We could be friends..." Inuyasha could barley see the blush forming on her face. He laughed slightly before standing up. Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression. "Yeah... I guess we could be friends..." Inuyasha muttered and offered her a hand. Kagome smiled and took it. Inuyasha pulled her up and jabbed his thumb behind him. "Looks like Sango finished her laps." Kagome looked over to see Sango gawking at her. Kagome laughed. "Guess so huh?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry

**I dont own Inuyasha :) For those who havent read my other story, it's called The Run Away Beauty, so check it out OK? :D Thanks guys!**

Inuyasha walked next to Kagome to her next class. They said very little until they got to class. He watched as she scribbled furiously down onto her paper. She suddenly dropped her pencil and stood up. The teacher looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow. Kagome strode over to him and handed him her paper. He sat up and looked it over. "Very good Kagome, you may have free time for the rest of class..." Kagome thanked him and took her seat.

_'Theres no way shes already finished!' _Inuyasha thought confused. He shook his head and looked down at his paper. The chemical equation looked like a different language.

He sensed someone staring over his shoulder. He looked up to see Kagome peeking at his paper curiously. "What do you want?" he sighed. Kagome glared. "I was just going to help... Sheesh..." she muttered. "Keh... Who said I need your help?" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. '_Wait... SHIT!'_ Inuyasha realised that Kagome really _could _have helped.

"Five more minute class..." The teacher announced. "Fuck..." Inuyasha muttered. He looked over to Kagome who had her arms crossed. She looked over at him once. "Hmph!" She snorted and looked away from him. Inuyasha's eye twitched again. _'This girl is getting on my nerves...' _he thought angerly.

The bell rang and he teacher stood up. "OK class, please give me your papers before you leave." Inuyasha looked down at his blank assignment. He slowly stood up and handed it to the teacher. "Inuyasha... I gave you the enire class period, and you didn't get one finished?" The teacher shook his head and walked away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked over where Kagome was sitting. She was gone. Inuyasha looked around. _'Where'd she go!'_

Kagome marched down the hall. _'I cant believe that jerk!'_ She sighed and shook her head. '_Its my fault for trying to be nice...' _A familiar voice interrupted Kagomes thoughts. "Ka-Go-Me!" Sango shouted. Kagome smiled slightly. "San-Go!" She retorted. "Lets go get something to eat! Im starving!" Sango whined. "Alright, fine- ..." Kagome felt a hand roaming her hind-quarters. "Miroku... I swear..." Kagome hissed. "Sorry- Dont hurt me- OOF!" Sango had slammed him into a locker already. "Pervert..." She shouted over her shoulder while Kagome and Sango walked away.

The lunch room was crowded with kids. Kagome gawked at all the demons and half demons there were. "Whats the matter Kagome?" Sango nudged her. "Nothing... I just havent seen very many demons and half demons before... Its still new to me and all..." Kagome sighed. Sango shrugged. "I've lived my whole life around them so Im used to it... So, what are you hungry for?" She pointed towards the lunch lines. "Hmm... How about a hamburger?" Kagome suggested. Sango smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

Kagome and Sango slowly got to know each other better with each minute that ticked by. They were becoming best friends fast. "So! Whats it like to ride a horse?"? Sango asked excitedly. "Well... To start with, you feel free! I enjoyed riding the horses my cousins owned... " Kagome said thoughtfuly. "I've always wanted to ride a horse, you know... Its just that they dont have horse pastures here... So I havent got the chance to.." Sango frowned slightly. Kagome smiled. "I promise I'll take you with me next time I go to my cousins... Then we can go ride horses together." Sango looked at and smiled brightly. "Sounds like a plan."

Kagome sighed in frustration. She had been trying to open her locker for almost ten minutes, but she couldn't seem to get it open. "Let me help..." A familiar voice sounded behind her. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Who said I need your help?" Kagome repeated Inuyashas exact words before turning to try her locker again. Inuyasha gave and irritated sigh before pushing her aside. "What are you-" Before Kagome finished her sentace Inuyasha had opened her locker. "How'd you do that so quickly?" She glared. Inuyasha showed her a nail filer. "These locks are simple to pick by the way..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away. Kagome grabbed her things and slammed the locker closed.

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagomes locker slamming closed, but continued walking. "Man... Girls can hold such long grudges... " he muttered. He crossed the empty parking lot to his motarcycle. He strapped his helmet to his head, and pulled down the shaded face guard. He glanced over to see Kagome exiting the school with the hundreds of other students. She looked at him once before walking away. Inuyasha growled and reved the gas. With a shreak, Inuyasha peeled away on the concrete.

Kagome walked somberly to the table Sango and Miroku were sitting at. "Why do you look so down Kagome? Its Friday! You should cheer up!" Sango coaxed. Kagome shook her head and looked up into the blue sky. "Aww... Miss Kagome, don't tell me this is because of Inuyasha!" Miroku teased. Kagome gave him a cold stare. Mirokus smile widened. "Awwwwwwwwwww- Kagomes got a crush-OOMF!" Kagome threw her roll at his face. "I do _not_ have a crush idiot! Im just worried is all! Inuyasha hasn't come to school since Monday, and not one person has noticed!" Kagome sighed frustrated. "Kagome, this is the 'norm for Inuyasha. When he gets frustrated or mad in some way, he disappears for a few days... He usualy comes back by now, but I'm sure hes fine..." Miroku added that last part with a new attitude. Kagome frowned. "Maybe I could have been a little nicer..." Kagome bit her lip. "Don't be too hard on yourself Kagome. Inuyasha is just a hot-head is all..." Sango patted Kagome on the back just as the bell rang.

"So your not going to be able to hang out this weekend?" Miroku whinned. Kagome smiled appalogeticly. "Im sorry... My mom said she needs my help..." Kagome closed her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "We understand." Sango said, pushing Miroku lightly. "Yeah I guess... WELL- Duty calls!" Miroku shouted and squeezed Sango's butt. With a smile, he sprinted down the hall. "MIROKU IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sango screamed before sprinting down the hall after him. You could hear Miroku saying "Sango- OWCH!" then the echoe of a slap. Kagome laughed. _'I could get used to this.'_

Kagome sighed and rolled out of bed. The late Saturday morning sunlight filtered through her blinds. She stuffed her feet in her slippers and slowly jogged down stairs. Her family was already up and going in their morning routene. Kagome rubbed her eyes and stared confused. Her mother looked up and smiled. "Morning Kagome!" She grabbed Kagome a plate and began serving up pancakes and eggs. "Whats all this about..." Kagome muttered. "Sota has soccer today, Grampa has an appointment, and I have a job interview; in short I'm going to be gone all day..." Her mother sighed. Kagome frowned. "What am I to do today then? I told Sango I couldn't come over because you needed my help..." Kagomes mother smiled. "I acualy do need your help... While I'm gone I need you to go pick up some groceries for me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

Kagome gawked at all the tall buildings. She rushed acrossed the cross walk and hurried into the store. Her mother had given her a list of things she needed to grab, but her mother had also told her to pick up anything she needed.

Kagome looked around the store confused. She had a lot of iteams to grab, but she wasn't quite sure where to find them. "This is going to be a while..." Kagome muttered while grabbing a cart.

It was dark when Kagome had found all the iteams she needed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and frowned. Her mother had texted her:

Mom:

Hey sweetheart, Grandpa's check up is going to take  
A while. Go ahead and get dinner ready for yourself,  
love, Mom.

Kagome yawned and checked the time. "It's already eight-thirty..." Kagome looked around the darkening city. "I'd better get home quick..." she muttered.

Kagome was officialy lost. "Wait... Maybe I took the wrong street..." she smacked her forhead. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that alley... I guess I'll have to back-track..." Kagome turned around to see two men smiling at her from acrossed the street. One of the men whispered something to the other. They both smiled at each other and started walking towards Kagome. Fright shot through Kagome as she spun around. She quickened her pace slightly, not wanted he men to catch on.

Kagome was walking even faster now, as she went through a small tunnel. Her persuers foot steps echoed behind her. She turned the corner and ran into a third man. She appalogized quickly and walked around him quickly. The man grabbed her arm. "Where are you going kitten? We won't bite..." He laughed. "Not that hard anyways..." One of the men said behind her. Kagome jerked her arm out of the one mans grasps and turned to start walking away. "Heeey- Dont be like that baby..." The man that grabbed her swooned. "Get off!" Kagome yelled. She kicked him in the crotch and sprinted down a nearby alley. "GET THAT BITCH!" The man on the ground screamed.

Inuyasha sighed and sat up. He was sitting on a tree in the downtown park relaxing. He heard some yelling followed by a scream come from near by. "Keh... Not my problem..." Inuyasha scoffed and reclined into the tree again. The wind picked up, and sent a sickeningly familiar scent through his nostrils. Inuyasha bolted upright. He heard another scream in the distance followed by laughter. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped. He flung himself out of the tree and towards the commotion.

Kagome backed up against the wall disgusted. The three men had her surrouned in the public park. "You guys sure are stupid! This is a _public _park! Some one is BOUND to come by and help me!" Kagome threatened. "Oh yeah? People are going to come to the park _after _it closed?" One of the men laughed. _'Its already closed!' _Kagome paniced. "Yeah sweetheart... Go ahead! Why don't you scream for us?" One of the other two men suggested. The third one gave Kagome a sick smile. "Yeah... Open that pretty mouth of yours! Lets see how far wide it can go!" He said nudging the other men. They all laughed and gave her the same sick smile. "Yeah baby.. Go ahead!" Kagome spat in his face. "Oh?" the third man laughed. He grabbed Kagome by her hair and forced her down onto her knees. Kagome felt tears welding in her eyes. The man started struggling with his pants and Kagome started screaming. The two other men restrained her further and started laughing even harder.

Inuyasha watched horrified. Kagome was being shoved onto the ground as the men huddle closer to her. He could feel a growl well up in his throat. He leaped forward and swatted the men off of Kagome. The bigger man out of the three sprinted up to Inuyasha holding a knife. Inuyasha "keh"ed and smiled. He easily dodged the man and sent him flying. The other two men finally realised what he was and backed off. "Lets get out of here man... This half demon is stronger than us..." One of the men said while running away. "Freak!" he shouted as the other men caught up with him.

Inuyasha glared at the men before hearing a small whimper. He looked down to see Kagome shaking in fear on the ground. "Kagome-Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome managed to nod. Her whole body was pale and shaking. "Can you get up?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome nodded and started to stand. Her knees buckled and she saw the ground spiraling towards her. She shut her eyes preparing to hit the ground but Inuyasha caught her. He scooped her up into his arms and sighed. "Easy now..." he laughed when Kagome struggled to stand up. "Just let me carry you OK?" Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded.

Inuyasha could jump high into the air, clearing the tree tops in the park, and getting a nice view of downtown. Kagome found herself becoming drowsy in Inuyashas arms. "Inu...Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled into his chest. "Yes?" He said looking straight forward. "Im sorry..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her confused. "For what?" Kagomes eyelids felt heavy. "For... being rude..." she yawned and shut her eyes. Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Its fine... If anything I'm sorry..." Kagome gave him a faint smile before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 See You Later

**How is the story so far? :D You like eeeet? Yes No? Give me feedback plz :3 thnxs**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome opened here eyes slowly. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in moderetly- big sized room, laying down on a queen sized bed. Kagome looked around frantically. "What... Wait... Where am I?" Kagome muttered. She assessed her clothing as well: Silk signature pajamas. She recognized the brand and her jaw dropped. _'These pajamas are over a hundred dollars! How did I end up in these?' _There was a quiet knocking on the door that made Kagome jump. "Y-yes?" She stuttered. Inuyasha opened the door and hesitently walked inside. "I figured you'd be up..." he smirked. Kagome was really confused now. "Where am I? What happened?" Kagome demanded. "Hey! Calm down... Sheesh... I didn't know where you lived so I just let you crash in my guest room... You feeling alright?" He added that last sentance in a more sensative tone. Kagome nodded somberly remembering last nights event. She shivered. "Im fine..." she lied. Kagome felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and gasped. "Fourty Five missed calls, and 107 new text messages!" She screamed.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. "Stop gawking and put on a helmet!" Inuyasha instructed. Kagome was staring at his vast collection of motarcycles and was absolutely mesmerized by his mansion. "Oh- Right!" Kagome said, shaking her head. Inuyasha started the motarcycle and sighed irritated. Kagome was having a hard time trying to get the strap on correctly. "For crying out loud- Come here..." Inuyasha stood up and pushed her hands away from the straps. With a couple tugs, he tightened the helmet onto Kagome's head. "Hows that?" he shouted over the engine of his ZX6R. Kagome gave him a thumbs up and got onto the bike. Inuyasha put his own helmet on, and swung his leg over the bike. He reved the engine a few times and blushed when he felt Kagome holding onto him tightly. Without warning, Inuyasha let go of the clutch and was off.

Kagome burried her face into Inuyashas back and held on for dear life. She felt his chest shaking with his laughter as he went even faster. He zipped through a busy intersection, missing cars by a few inches, and ran stop signs.

Inuyasha came to a screaching hault at her driveway. Kagome was still holding onto Inuyasha tightly. She blushed and released him quickly. Inuyasha took off his helmet and smiled wickedly at her. "So, how was _that _for a first-time motar cycle experience?" He laughed. Kagome yanked off her helmet furiously and threw it at him. He caught it easily and laughed even harder. Kagome walked up and jabbed him in the chest. "We endangered many other peoples lives, not to mention our own lives, and your asking me if I had fun?" she yelled outraged. Inuyasha brushed her off and got back onto his motar cycle. "Whatever..." he muttered. "Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered. "What?" Inuyasha asked in an exhausted tone. "I just wanted to thank you... for everything... if it wasn't for you I'd..." Kagome didn't have the heart to finish the sentace. She was disgusted by how many things could, and or would have followed if Inuyasha wasn't there to follow. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a sly smile. "I'll be seeing you Monday then..." he trailed off. Kagome smiled. "Yes." She laughed slightly. Inuyasha winked and sped off. Kagome felt her face turn bright red. She shook her head and made her way home.

"WHAT!" Sango screamed on the other line of the phone. Kagome pulled her cellphone away from her ear as Sango started going off. "Are you OK? How are you? How did Inuyasha know you were in trouble?" Kagome laughed. "Sango, calm down! Yes I'm OK! I feel fine! I don't know how Inuyasha knew I was in trouble, but I'm not going to question my luck..." Kagome sighed and smiled. "Maybe he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is." Sango started giggling on the other end of the line. "What!" Kagome demanded. "Someones got a cruuuuush! So! You like the bad boys huh?" Sango teased. Kagome gasped. "I DO NOT! What would give you that idea? I just met the guy!" Sango just laughed even harder. "Yeah.. Alright _sure _. Well, I have to take my brother to soccer- see you tomorrow! Bye!" Sango chirped then ended the call. Kagome slammed her phone down on the counter. _'I do NOT like Inuyasha...' _She thought then reconsidered. _'I don't... right?' _Kagome shook her head confused by the conflicting emotions. "I need to study for a test... Theres no time for crushes." Kagome nodded her head determined and jogged up stairs.

"Ugh... My heads going to explode..." Kagome rubbed her temples and put her textbooks down. "Kagome! Dinner!" Kagomes mother called from downstairs. "Coming!" She replied. Kagome felt her stomach growling as she half jogged half ran down the stairs. "Whats for dinner Mom?" Kagome smiled. "Ramen." Her mother handed her a bowl and motioned to the pot of noodles."Serve yourself." she smiled before going to sit down.

Dinner was slightly awkward for Kagome. The family sat in silence and spoke very little to each other. Kagomes grandpa spoke up. "So Kagome... You have a test tomorrow?" Kagome sighed in relief when the silence was broken. "Yes I have a math test tomorrow... I've been studying all night." Kagome's mother smiled. "Thats my girl..." Kagome blushed slightly before standing up. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight after my shower, please excuse me." Kagome smiled and left to put her plate away.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his thick silver hair. "I don't know why I saved her Miroku... Sheesh.. Get off my back about it, besides, what was I supposed to do? Stand by idlely while a girl gets raped?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone. "OK! OK! Easy! I was just putting two and two together is all! Kagome _is _a beautiful girl if I may state that... and you seem kind of into her and all-" Miroku's sentance was cut off. "HOW AM I ACTING INTO HER? I JUST MET HER!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku laughed. "No need to get defensive! Besides- If you werent into her, then why did you call me to tell me about last nights events?" Miroku had a perverted tone to his voice. Inuyasha stayed silent. "Ha! I win- see you tomorrow bye!" Miroku teased, and hung up. Inuyasha shook his head. _'Damn lecher is looking into this too far...' _

Kagome woke up to the sound of an alarm. She yawned and sat up. She turned off the alarm and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the hot water wake her up. She smiled to herself. _'I can't wait for school!' _

She found herself whistleing a tune to herself while drying off. She paused and went deep into thought. "Why am I so happy? Especialy on a Monday..." Kagome whispered. _'Inuyasha will be there...'_ The thought had popped into her head almost instantly. Kagome shook her head and looked into the foggy mirror. An unfamiliar blush settled on her cheek bone, and a goofy smile was pasted onto her face. Kagome shook her head. "I need to focus..." Kagome commanded herself. She nodded and gave a determined smile. "I WILL ACE THIS TEST!" Kagome hollered. She had one foot ontop of her laundry basket, and balled her fists. "Sis... Why are you so loud in the morning?" Sota complained. Kagome broke her "epic pose" to put her hands on her hips. "Why are you so cranky in the mornings?" she shot back. "Because... I wake up to my sister yelling motivaional stuff to herself..." Sota muttered. Kagomes facial expressions became irritated making Sota flinch. "Just shut it, and get yourself ready for school!" Kagome glared.

"Inuyasha, get up... Im not going to tell you again." Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he opened his eyes. Sesshomaru left his bedroom door open when he left, letting in the cool hallway breeze. "Im up... Im up..." Inuyasha mumbled as he rolled out of bed. He strolled into his bathroom and flicked on the light. He looked at his bare muscular chest and ratted silver hair. "I look like crap..." He muttered. Inuyasha turned on the shower and scrubbed the knots out of his hair.

Inuyasha dried his hair and brushed it until it was silky smooth. "Whoa-ho ho... Whats the ocasion Inuyasha? You're never up and looking this nice on Mondays..." Sesshomaru laughed then gave him a perverted grin. "Oh? Could Inuyasha have fallen in love again?" Inuyasha growled but stayed silent. "My dear brother- Have you not learned from the last time? You had your heart ripped apart and forgotten by a woman, yet you still persist in flirting?" Sesshomaru tisked. Inuyasha threw a glass vase at Sesshomarus head, missing by inches. "I never said I liked anyone... Can't I decide to look nice and not get interrogated for once? Jesus! Give me a fucking break!" Inuyasha screamed before storming out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and began his day.

Kagome looked in the mirror, satisfied with her reflection. It was still slightly cold in the mornings since it was late spring, but on days like the current one, it was rather nice outside. Kagome was wearing tight fitting dark blue skinny jeans, a bright yellow halter top that showed about 2-3 inches of her stomach. Her shoes where 1 inch white wedge heals with cross over straps. Her mother knocked on the door and entered. A surprised gasp escaped her mother followed by a wide smile. "Kagome! You look absolutely _adorible_!" her mother cooed. Kagome did a quick twirl around and faced her mother. "Whats the ocasion-" Her mother stoped and gasped. Her gasp was followed by a mischivious grin. "Kagome... Dont tell me... You have a crush dont you? I bet its that one boy! Erm... Inukasha... Induyama?" her mother was snapping her fingers in thought. "Ah! Inuyasha! thats it!" Her mother smiled even wider when she saw Kagome blushing. "I do not mom! Its a nice day is all! Im taking advantage of the weather! Sheesh!" Kagome huffed and picke up her backback. "I need to head to the bus stop... Love you, bye!" Kagome called as she half ran out the door.

Kagome shifted her weight nervously as the bus came to an earpiercing stop. The doors swung open, sending a breeze of cold air into Kagomes face. She took a deep breath and made her way onto the bus. She looked around seeking one single pair of eyes out. Her breath caught in her throat to see the golden eyes she was searching for staring straight back into hers.

Inuyasha sat up straight as the bus came to a slow stop. He waited impaciently as Jaken slowly eased the door open. A breeze of cold air filtered through the bus, followed by a familiar scent. Kagome slowly walked up the steps and stopped to gaze around the bus. Inuyasha watched as she caught sight of him and smiled brightly. A light blush dusted her cheek bones that stood out on her features. Kagome looked stunning. The tight jeans clung to her every curve, and the shirt fit her nicely. She took a seat next to him, overwhelming him with her sweet smell. _'Lilac and vanilla...' _Inuyasha thought before clearing his throat. "So... Good morning..." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome was frozen. Her heart was pounding in her ears. _'Talk... TALK.. TALK!' _Kagome screamed at herself. "Yes, Good Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said politely. She took in Inuyasha's appearance: a tight fitting black cotton shirt that clung to his muscles, slightly saggy faded skinny jeans, and black and red vans. In short, Inuyasha looked pretty damn sexy. He looked up at Kagome through his thick bangs and smiled a charming smile. Kagomes heart skipped a beat. Out of no where Kagome felt icy cold fluid running down her back. Kagome shot up and turned around to see Kikyo laughing her ass off. Kagome felt tears pricking her eyes as she realised her entire outfit was drenched in milk... chocolate milk. It stained everything.

A low growl escaped Inuyashas lips as he stood up. He flattened his ears against his head and glared. Kikyo looked up innocently at him. "Why- What ever is the matter Inuyasha?" Kikyo burst into another laughing fit. Inuyasha smiled cruely as he dumped the contents of his thermas onto Kikyos head. "THESE JEANS ARE OVER A HUNDRED DOLLARS!" She screatched outraged. "Serves you righ bitch." Inuyasha smiled triumphedly and walked back to his seat.

Kagome had few tears trail down her cheek, but she wipped them away when Inuyasha approached her. He sighed and started to take off his shirt. "What are you doing!" Kagome squeeled. "Just put this over your shirt for now... I can just wear my hoodie..." Inuyasha shrugged off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Other people on the bus hooted and hollered as he sat back down next to Kagome. Hesitantly, Kagome pulled his shirt on and sat there awkwardly as he zipped up his red jacket. "T-Thanks Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha looked away so Kagome wouldn't see him blush. "Keh... It was nothing..." he muttered crossing his arms.

Sango borded the bus an raised an eyebrow when she spotted Kagome. "What happened..." she said suspiciously. "Kikyo spilled milk all over me... so Inuyasha lent me his shirt... " Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha smiled wickedly over at Kikyo. "I also got a little revenge..." he laughed. Sango looked over at Kikyo who was covered in noodles and soup broth. Sango started laughing uncontrolably and pointing. Sango laughed so hard she was crying. Kikyos cheeks flared red and her nostrils flared wildly. Kikyo directed a death glare directly at Kagome.

_'Somehow I think Sango's laughing is making my situation worse...' _Kagome thought miserably. Kikyos constant glares confirmed Kagomes suspictions. Kagomes thoughts were inerrupted when the bus came to a screatching hault. "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OFF!" Jaken shouted. Kagome stood up followed by Inuyasha and Sango. "So! You ready for the test Kagome?" Sango chirped. Kagome smiled confidently and nodded. Inuyasha groaned. "That test was today?" he whinned. Kagome and Sango nodded. "Shit... Didnt study again..." Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. "I could help you study a break really fast if you want." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha blushed and shrugged. "Fine by me..."

Inuyasha was frustrated at first, but after a while of Kagome explaining and re-explaing, Inuyasha understood. He completed the las few problems Kagome gave him and looked up at her to see if he was correct. Kagome smiled brightly. "Finally! I taught the unteachable!" she teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up. Kagome stood with him and they started walking to class.

"Well... Those two are growing close..." Miroku mused. Sango smiled and nodded. "I think its a good thing." she shrugged. Miroku shook his head. "Sure, sure it would be, however, there are those thats would try to cause problems for them if they were together..." Miroku muttered jabbing a thumb in Kikyo's general direction. Sango pursed her lips. "True... but I still think they'd be a cute couple..." she smiled.

Inuyasha was excited. He was _acualy _understanding some of the math on his test. _'Just one five minute session with her and Im already understanding this...' _Inuyasha thought happily.

Kagome kept peeking glances at Inuyasha throughout the class. "I hope he's doing okay..." she whispered. Inuyasha's ears turned slightly to her direction. Kagomes eyes widened. _'He cant hear me from here can he!' _The smug grin on his face explained it all. "Half Demon.." he mouthed pointing to his ears. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

When all the tests were handed in, the teacher gave them free time. Kagome cracked her nuckles and reclined in her seat. A dark figure hovered next to her making Kagome shiver. She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at her. "How'd you do?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha shrugged. "I did better than I thought I would...Thanks by the way." he whispered the last part. Kagome blushed. "N-no problem..." she fumbled with her pencil under Inuyasha's intense gaze. "Class dismissed." the teacher announced, breaking the awkward silence between them. Kagome stood up and started walking towards the door. "Hey... Kagome..." Inuyasha called. Kagome turned and faced him. "Yeah?" Kagome asked confused. "I was thinking... Maybe you could help me study... you know... since I did well this time and all..." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagomes face turned red with her blush but she nodded. Inuyasha was good at disguising his emotions but he couldn't help but get a little excited. "Alright, cool. See you soon." He waved once before exiting the classroom. Kagome shook her head smiling. _'What a goof ball...' _Kagome giggled to herself before leaving... completly unaware of the angry glare borrowing into her back.


	4. Chapter 4 Its A Date

**I dont own Inuyasha...**

Kikyo looked both ways before crossing down the dark alley way. She stopped at a hidden door on the side of the alley way and took a deep breath. She knocked a few times and waited. The door swung open as a tall demon stepped out. "Sstate your buissnesss here..." he hissed. "I- My name is Kikyo... I need to speak to Naraku..." Kikyo stammered. The demon stepped aside, and let Kikyo pass.

She walked through the long corridore and stopped in front of a set of double doors. The demon caught up with her and opened the door for her. Hesitantly, Kikyo stepped through the double doors into a dark room. Mostly naked woman were lounging about everywhere. Most of the woman where demons, with scaly skin or extra limbs. "Master Naraku... You have a visitor-" a limb of some sort shot out from a dark corner straight through the demons chest, instantly killing him. Kikyo covered her mouth to keep the gasp from escaping her lips. "How many times have I told you miserable demon... I dont take visitors..." A dark voice murmered as the tentacle like limb started dragging the body into the corner. A sickening squish noise followed by snapping made Kikyos neck hairs stand on edge. "You... Girl... Why have you seeked me out..." the voice snapped. "I- Um.. My names- um.." Kikyo was shaking in fear. A tall figure stepped out from the shadow and walked up to her. The man would have been quite charming if no for what Kikyo just witnessed. "Im Kikyo." She finally stammered out. "What about it?" the man said smiling. His long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, showing his dark red eyes.

They were the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen however; they shined with dark intentions. The man was radiating with evil. He wore normal clothing, making him appear normal, but Kikyo knew he was a monster. "I came to ask for you help." Kikyo managed to choke out. She bowed respectfuly, begging. "Perhaps I could help... for a price..." Naraku mused. He walked around Kikyo, watching her shaking. It gave Naraku great pleasure knowing how terrified this school girl was. "What are you willing to offer me girl?" Naraku said warmly, one of his hands pulling at her tiny mini skirt. "I- I can pay you... " Kikyo gulped as Naraku came closer. His body was ice cold when it touched Kikyo. Naraku snorted. "I have more money than I could ever spend in my life time..." He turned to walk away. "Wait!" Kikyo cried. Naraku turned and smiled another sickeningly sweet smile amused. "I want you to make a girl at my school disappear..." She begged. Naraku rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Im not a counciler girl-" Kikyo interrupted him. "Shes infatuated with the brother of your rival gang-" Kikyo screamed in surprise once, as Naraku was suddenly in front of her with a terrifying expression on his face. "Do not interrupt me..." he said sweetly, running his thumb on her chin. "Or I will personally rip your pretty little eyes out." he smiled. Kikyo nodded and gulped. "Please forgive me-" Naraku interrupted Kikyo this time. "However... I've decided not to kill you since I'm intrigued... Who is this girl you want me to make... Disappear?" Naraku said, relaxing in a chair. Kikyo smiled cruely and took a seat accrossed from him. "The girl I want you to make go away is named Kagome Higurashi..." Kikyo began filling in every detail about what she waned Naraku to do.

Kagome woke up on Friday morning, feeling quite happy. She stretched and popped her back. Once again, when Kagome went to check in the mirror she saw a goofy smile on her face and a blush dusting her cheeks. She sighed and shook her head before turning on the hot water. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles.

Kagome checked the weather and smiled when she saw it would be getting up to at least seventy-degrees today. She pulled on some white riped skinny jeans (google image it to get a better picture), a red ruffled jersey tanktop, with black nike sneakers. Kagome pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail, but left her bangs down. Satisfied once again with her reflection, Kagome walked out the door and headed towards the bus stop.

School day by as it normaly would: Greet Inuyasha in the mornings, go to class, eat lunch with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, and finally get on the bus to head home. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha spoke up. "So... What do you have planned this weekend?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome tilted her head. "Nothing acually... My mom is going to be running errands all day long, and my brother will be gone at a soccer game... Gramps isn't much fun to hang out with, so I'll probably try to avoid him as much as possible." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled evily. "Good... I'll swing by on Saturday to pick you up around ten... Bye!" Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha was already at his stop and sprinting down the ailse. "That tricky little..." Kagome sighed and shook her head smiling. She could feel the blush covering her face. "Its a date then..." she whispered to herself.

Kagome woke up around nine on Saturday. She felt tingles of excitement rush through her as she realised what day it was. She ran down the hall and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see it was about nine. He sat up and stretched, popping his back in several places. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He was very excited for today.

Kagome rushed herself while trying to get ready. She couldn't decide on what to wear. After a while of debating Kagome decided to wear a multi-colored Ruffled linen blend- dress that was a spaghetti strap, with white embellished wedge flipflops. Kagome let her hair dry naturaly into its thick slightly curled locks. She brushed through her thick hair a few times and put on some mascara. Kagome had to admit that she looked pretty good for a last minute put-together. A knock at the door made Kagome jump. Her heart raced as she jogged downstairs. Kagome took a deep breathe before opening the door. Inuyasha leaned casualy against her door smiling. She watched as his eyes looked over her outfit. He smiled and handed her a single rose he had brought with him. Kagome blushed and took the beautiful flower from him. "I'll be right back..." she smiled and left to put the delicate rose in a vase.

Kagome came back to see Inuyasha waiting patiently. She blushed under his gaze but kept a poker face. "What are we doing today?" she asked hopefuly. Inuyasha shrugged. "I was thinking about showing you around town and what not..." he winked at her before turning to walk away. Kagome hesitated. "We arent taking the motar cycle again are we?" Inuyasha snorted. "No, not this time... We're taking my lamborghini..." Inuyasha said simply. "Oh ok- WAIT! What?" Kagome jogged to catch up with him and her jaw dropped. A shiny black lamborghini esoque was parked infront of her home. Neighbors were standing in their lawns gawking at the beautiful car. Inuyasha smirked. "What? Never seen one up close?" he laughed. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha pursed his lips."Huh... Well now you have." Inuyasha said while opening the passenger seat. Kagome rolled her eyes and slide into the seat. Inuyasha walked around to the drivers side and slammed the door shut. He turned the key and smiled as the engine roared to life. He reved the gas a few times listening to the sheer power. He gave Kagome a smile with a mischivious glint in his eyes. "Inuyasha... you _are _going to do the speed limit right?" Kagome asked terrified. Inuyasha didnt say anything. He just buckled her seat belt and put the car in reverse. "Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked. With a slightly psychotic laugh, Inuyasha slammed the gas pedal to the floor and peeled out of the drive way and down the street.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as he surpased 170 mph. "SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Kagome screamed. With a reluctant sigh, Inuyasha slowed down. "Happy?" he smirked. Kagome released her grip on the chair and relaxed. She nodded slowly. Inuyasha laughed then stopped when he realised how pale she had gotten. "Hey- Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome nodded and managed a smile. "You just scared me is all..." Inuyasha frowned. "Sorry..." he mumbled. "Its fine, im fine and all." Kagome said waving her hand at him. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

After a while of driving through the city, Inuyasha pulled into a garage parking lot. "Where are we?" Kagome mumbled looking around. "I know where we are, so dont worry OK?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome nodded and followed him outside. "So, were are we going?" Kagome asked happily. Inuyasha shrugged. "Why dont you pick? Theres a ton of things to look at around here and-ahh!" Kagome grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards a small flee market going on. Kagome didn't seem to notice the blush growing on Inuyashas face while she kept ahold of his hand.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha to most everywhere within walking distance. She didn't let go of his hand once. After a while, Inuyasha started to hold onto her hand back. A deep red blush set on Kagome's cheeks as she let go. "Im so sorry... I didn't even realise I hadn't let go... I usualy do that with my little brother since he dawdles and-" Inuyasha cut her off by grabbing her hand. "Its fine Kagome... I didnt mind." he winked at her. Kagomes blush deepend making Inuyasha chuckle. "Hey Kagome, do you trust me?" Inuyasha stopped suddenly. Kagome furrowed her eye brows. "Yes why-" before Kagome could finish her sentance, Inuyasha slung her onto his back and leaped into the air. Kagome gasped and clung to Inuyasha as tightly as she could. He held onto her mid-thighs, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kagome burried her face into Inuyasha's back terrified. They suddenly stopped moving. "Kagome... open your eyes..." Inuyasha coaxed. Hesitantly Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. They were on the roof of a very tall building with a gorgeous view of the city. "Whoah..." Kagome breathed. She slowly got off of Inuyashas back and walked to the edge of the roof. She suddenly got dizy after looking down and backed up.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she took in the view. The sun shinned off her long dark hair. She turned and smiled widly at him. "This is a beautiful view..." she did a twirl and turned her gaze back to the busy city. Inuyasha stood besides her and looked down. People where the size of ants from where he was standing. He could see them scurrying around on their cell phones, and speeding through intersections with their cars. Kagome surprised Inuyasha when she took his hand again. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and back up at Kagome. It was as if she didn't even realise she was holding his hand. To Inuyasha, it felt... natural. It felt right to be holding Kagomes hand somehow.

Kagome felt her heart racing. _'Do I look at him? Do I say something.' _ Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand. She slowly turned to look at him. His golden eyes burned into her dark brown ones. She felt her breathing quicken as Inuyasha leaned in closer to her. Kagome leaned in slowly as well. They were less than an inch apart when a door was swung open behind them. Kagome jumped backwards away from Inuyasha and looked over at the door. An angry looking man stood in the doorway glaring at them. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU BRATS GET UP HERE? THIS IS PRIVATE! GET LOST!" he screamed and started marching towards them.

Inuyasha instinctivly stepped in front of Kagome. He stood in a protective stance as the man approached them. "You two come with me!" the man ordered. Inuyasha snorted. "Screw off..." he growled. The mans jaw dropped. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. The mans face turned red as he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. Inuyasha let out another warning growl and shoved him off. "Back... Off..." He hissed.

Kagome peeked around Inuyasha to get a better view of what was going on. The man stumbled but regained his balance. "You think you can push me around you half demon brat?" The man laughed. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Well, considering that you dont look, or smell like a strong demon, I'm sure I could..." Inuyasha smiled cracking his nuckles. _'Demon?' _Kagome thought. She looked at the man again. _'He looks normal to me...' _She thought. The man glared, sending chills down Kagomes back. A low snarl escaped his lips as the man started to transform. He rippped the skin from his face, exposing slimy looking grey skin. Several more arms burst through his sides, and his back extended out. He stood about ten feet tall now, with six arms, and grey rubbery skin. He smiled revealing several rows of sharp fangs. His deep red eyes were staring directly at Kagome.

Inuyasha readied his claws and stood his ground. "Kagome... I need you to go take cover for me..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome tugged at his arm. "Please Inuyasha, just let it go! Lets just leave!" Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think he'll let us leave now even if we want to..." Kagome gulped and nodded. She backed up from him and slowly made her way to a tall metal box shaped electricity box. She made it about half way before hearing Inuyasha yell out in pain. She stopped dead in her tracks. She watched horrified as the battle took place.

Inuyasha ducked and dodged as best he could. _'This demon might acualy be a better fighter than I thought...' _Inuyasha mused. He yelled in pain when he felt a sharp stinging in his side. Inuyasha smirked at the blood on his hand from touching the gash. "Not bad... Half demon..." the demon mused. Inuyasha twitched. "Shut up..." he growled. The demon laughed. "Your kind brings shame to us demons... I'll take great pleasure in taking off your HEAD!" The man yelled as he charged. The demons claws raked Inuyasha chest as he leaped backwards out of reach. Inuyasha took his chance to strike. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled as he ripped his claws through the demon.

Kagome watched in awe as Inuyasha practicaly split the demon in half with one swing. "A-amazing..." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha heard Kagome's remark and smiled to himself. He turned to look over at her... Big mistake. The demon charged forward plowing both he and Inuyasha off the edge of the building. Inuyasha was shocked as he felt himself falling. He watched as the demon caught himself and pulled his injered body back onto the roof. Then he heard Kagomes blood curdleing scream.

Kagome rushed over to wear Inuyasha was pushed off. She looked down only to see the demon pulling himself up. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. The demon started laughing. "Serves the brat right... Dispicable half demon... As for you puny human," he deman smiled and grabbed Kagome by the throat. He lifted her off the ground and dangled her off the edge. "Say your prayers... miserable filth." The demons grasp tightened around Kagomes throat, cutting off most of her oxygen. She gasped and flailed in the air. "You'll... Go... To... Jail... For... This..." she managed to gasp out. The demon snorted. "If anyone asks: A few teenagers where messing around on the roof and fell to their deaths... simple as that." The demon gave her another sick smile before loosening his grip. Kagome felt herself falling as her eyes went wide with shock.

Inuyasha managed to catch himself on a nearby ledge and catch his breath before looking up. He saw Kagome dangling off the edge in the hands of the demon. "Kagome! KAGOME HOLD ON!" Inuyasha screamed. He heard her scream as the demon let go of her. Inuyasha bent down and jumped up towards her.

Kagome watched the unmoving sky as she fell. She closed her eyes, excepting her fate, and listened to the sound of the air moving around her. It sounded like it was saying something. She couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded familiar. _'Kagome... Kagome just hold on...' _She thought she heard. She shook her head. Inuyasha must have fallen to his death... A tear pricked her eye as she fell. So many things happened at once, Kagome wasn't sure what was happening. She felt a hard mass of muscle slam into her, followed by a force pushing her towards the sky. _'What the... Am I dead? I thought dying would hurt more...' _Kagome thought opening her eyes. "Kagome! Kagome? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha's voice was one of concern. "Inu...yasha?" Kagome whispered. The tears were building up now. She shook her head. _'I cant cry now...' _She thought determined. "Thank God your OK..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha laughed once. "That demon is going to get whats coming to him..." Inuyasha smiled cruely.

Inuyasha landed swiftly on the roof, once again facing the demon. "Oh? You are both still alive?" the demon mused. Inuyasha popped his neck. "Yes... But you won't be here pretty quick..." Inuyasha growled. The demon opened his mouth to taunt him but was cut off. A single blade had impaled him from behind. The demon caughed and sputtered before falling to the ground dead.A tall man who looked to be in his early twenties pulled the blade from the demon and sheathed it. "How many times have I told you to watch what you're doing Inuyasha?" the man snapped. His long silver hair reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome looked between the two boys confused. "Ses...Shomaru?" Kagome whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 Field Trip

**I dont own Inuyasha. Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! Schools out, so I should be able to update more! 3 P.S guys! Hey, if you have any new ideas for chapter, private messege me and I'll see if I can work with it! I will also give you partial credit :)**

"Ses...Shomaru?" Kagome blinked confused. Inuyasha let out a small growl. "Why younger brother, how could you be so careless? Your precious human could've been hurt..." Sesshomaru tsked. Sesshomaru's calmness had an undertone that frightened Kagome. Kagome could see that behind that expressionless face, there was a really pissed one beneath it.

Inuyasha growled once again. "I could have taken him, had you not interfered..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Please... I saw you and the human fall off the roof." Sesshomaru spat the word "human" with a slight growl. Kagome whimpered quietly, and hid farther behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could sense Kagome fear. Apparently, so did Sesshomaru becaus his lips curled into a cruel smirk. "Whats wrong _human_. Do I really scare you?" Sesshomarus voice was sickly sweet tone that made Inuyasha's armhairs stand up. "Don't you dare get any closer." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. "Inuyasha... Have you already forgetten? You lost yourself to a mortal woman once, and you paid for it with nearly your life..." Sesshomaru's eyes fell on Kagome's. "She looks like her... Is that why Inuyasha? Do you still have feelings for that other girl? What was her name again... Kikyo?"

Kagome's heart fell into the pit of her stomach. _'K-...Kikyo?' _Kagome stuttered to herself. Inuyasha's expression was unrecognisable. Kagome could barley see the expression of guilt and pain. Inuyasha's expression suddenly turned to one of anger. _'Inuyasha's pissed... It must be true...' _Kagome felt her heart plummit again.

Inuyasha looked down and felt a pange of guilt corse through him. Kagome's expression was one of pain, regret, and shock. "Kagome... I-" Sesshomaru laughed, interrupting Inuyasha's sentance. "Oh? What were you going to say Inuyasha? Kagome I was going to tell you? Bullshit..." Inuyasha snapped his head up and glared menacingly. He rolled up his sleeves and stormed over to Sesshomaru. "Dirty bastard!" He yelled while throwing punches.

Kagomes chest throbbed in pain. She felt a sob rip through her as she sunk to her knees. She looked up and gasped. Sesshomaru was dodging every attack Inuyasha threw at him. "Stop..." she whispered. Inuyasha couldn't hear her, and he started to fight harder. "IRON REAVER!" he growled and slashed at Sesshomaru. "Please..." he muttered. With a flick of his finger, a green whip-like energy tendril snapped Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha yelped in pain and jumped back. A charred burn mark was left where the tendril had hit him. "STOP!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha froze and looked in her direction. Kagome felt a surge of energy rise through her. She stood up and marched over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru... for your information, we're just friends... This is clear to me now..." Kagome risked a glance over at Inuyasha, who stood frozen, still shocked. "That still doesnt give you the right to treat him like this." Kagome continued.

Sesshomaru was shocked as much as Inuyasha. A human had never stood up to him like that. He grunted and shrugged. "I will thank you since you helped us...but that is all." Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "Lets go Inuyasha." Kagome brushed past him heading toward the edge of the building. She was completly blank: No expression of emotion, or facial expression. Inuyasha gulped and slowly walked beside her.

Sesshomaru didnt protest when Inuyasha and that Kagome fled. Kagome held onto Inuyasha silently. It was almost dark, so Inuyasha was taking her home.

Kagome was silent the entire trip home. Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's driveway and slowly came to a stop. "Im sorry you had to witness that fight..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome was already leaving. "Its fine... Thanks for the ride..." Kagome didnt even look at him. She just left. Inuyasha sighed in frustration and stomped on the gas. With a defiant screetch, Inuyasha pealed out of the driveway and down the street.

Kagome took a deep breath and put on a fake smile before entering her house. "Mama! Gramps! Sota! Im home." she shouted. _'No reply... they must be gone...' _Kagome thought sadly. She slowly made her way up the stairs, and into her room. She collapsed on her bed and buried her face in pillows. A sob ripped through her, followed by heavy crying. She punched her pillow in anger before breaking down. Her face fell to her hands as she cried softly. Her crying became whimpers as she slowly cried her self to sleep.

Inuyasha sneaked silently through the trees. With a leap he silently landed on Kagome's roof. He listened closely at the open window. Soft whimpers came from inside the room. _'It must be Kagomes room... its the only part of the house with a light on...' _Guilt washed through him as he heard Kagome's soft crying. In a few minutes, Kagome had fallen asleep. Her breath still hiccuped when she inhaled from crying. Inuyasha sighed and slipped down off the roof to Kagome's window ceil. He silently opened the window and crept inside. Kagomes soft breathing was the only sound coming from the house. Inuyasha carefuly crawled over to Kagome's bed side. She tossed and turned slowly in her sleep. Her expression was pained and confused. Her breathing was labored, and she started mumbling something. Inuyasha listened silently. "_Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." _Kagome moaned softly. Inuyasha's heart stuttered when he heard his name. A sudden tear trickled down Kagome's cheek. Another wave of guilt washed through Inuyasha. He sighed and stood up. "Im so sorry Kagome... I wont hurt you anymore..." Inuyasha whispered backing up to the window. He looked back once before leaving the property.

Kagome woke up and stretched on Sunday morning. She sighed and checked her phone. Sango had sent her several messages and called almost 20 times. Kagome shook her head and read through all the messages. They were all the same thing:

Kagome! How was the date? ;)  
-Sango

Kagome felt a wave of sadness flow through her. She shook her head and started texting a reply:

Hey Sango! It was nice. Helped Inuyasha study is all, well I got to go, see you tomorrow.

-Kagome

She hit the send button and threw her phone on her bed. She looked around at her dirty room. "I guess I'll clean up the house today..." she shrugged.

Sota sweat dropped anime style. "Uh... Sis? What are you doing..." Sota asked confused. Kagome was on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitched floor. "I don't know! I felt like cleaning- Go bug the cat or something." Kagome muttered, breaking the conversation. "O-OK..." Sota stuttered backing up. Kagome could be really scary sometimes.

Gramps raised an eyebrow when Sota approached him. "Sota, whats the matter?" he smiled. Sota looked up shaking. "I think Kagome had a bad day yesterday... Shes acting scary..." Gramps opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted when Kagome suddenly emerged out of the house. She was hauling sevan large trashbags, sprinting towards the trash can. "Morning Gramps!" Kagome called before disappearing into the house again. "Huh... she seems busy is all... Shes probably just working her frustration off..." Sota shrugged. "I guess so."

Kagome sighed in relief and nodded. "Done! The entire house is spotless!" Kagome announced. She yawned and popped her back. "Im getting into a shower- Call me when dinner is ready!" Kagome shouted downstairs, then headed towards the bathroom.

Kagome curled up in the shower, and let the hot water soothe her muscles. She couldn't stop thinking about yeserdays events. Inuyasha's saddened expression kept flashing through her thoughts. "Im so stupid..." she laughed slightly and curled up into fedal position.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, dreading what day it was. She was scared to go to school. Scared to face Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. _'I can do this.' _She reassured herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wasn't so sure.

Kagome paced nervously as the bus approached her. She shook her head, with a determined smile. _'I'll be fine...' _Kagome thought. She slowly walked up the steps and looked around.

Inuyasha bit his lip when Kagome got onto the bus. He expected her to glare, but she did the opposite. She smiled at him. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows confused. Kagome sat down next to him and smiled again. "Good morning Inuyasha." she said happily. Confused Inuyasha stuttered. "M-morning?" Kagome shrugged. "What else was I supposed to say?" she questioned. Inuyasha shrugged. "Why... Why are you still hanging out with me? After yesterday..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome inhaled preparing herself. "You're still my friend Inuyasha... As long as we have that friendship... Im happy." she smiled sadly. Inuyasha felt a small smile forming. "Yeah." he agreed smiling. "So, you getting excited for the field trip?" he asked enthusiasticly. "Field trip?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha's jaw drop. "Thats right... you're new here... Well, once a year, our school goes on a field trip out in the woods. Think of it as a field day week." Kagome's eyes lit up. "That sounds awesome." Inuyasha nodded. "Its pretty cool acualy. We go skiing, swimming at hot springs, and are staying in some pretty kick ass cabins." Kagome smiled. "I cant wait."

The week went by normaly: Kagome and Inuyasha maintained their friendship, Miroku still had his lecherous way, and Sango had her violent way of solving Miroku's lecherous ones.

It was Friday morning, the day of the field trip, when Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and got out of bed. Kagome slowly walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. She realised what day it was and felt a smile spread acrossed her face. She ran up stairs and pulled out her outfit for today. It was getting hotter since summer was only a few weeks away, so Kagome decided to wear white khaki shorts with a tight fitting yellow tanktop. She pulled her long hair into a high ponytail, and styled her bangs. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

Kagome heaved her heavy backpack over her shoulders, and walked to the bus stop. She sighed in relief when she saw the bus almost immidietly. The bus came to a slow stop in front of her. Kagome hauled her stuff onto the bus. Inuyasha was there waiting for her and helped her carry her bags to their seat.

They helped Sango load her bags onto the bus when her stop came along. All three of them were shaking with excitement. "So! We are sharing cabins right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Lets hope we're in the same cabin." Sango smiled. Kagome nodded and looked over at Inuyasha. He had an unreadable expression. "Are you OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned. Inuyasha's head shot up. "Yeah... Im fine... just tired is all." Kagome smirked. _'Liar...' _she thought, but shrugged. "OK... Well wake up then!" She laughed and tugged on his ears. Inuyasha growled slightly and covered his dog ears with his hood. Kagome laughed and turned her attention back to Sango.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all lucky enough to get reserved seats next to eachother. They were even, (not so surprisingly), put in the same cabin. Kagome looked at the group confused. "Arent they not supposed to put boy and girl students in the same cabins?" She pointed out. Sango ponder on this too. "That _is _strange..." she agreed. Miroku smiled pervertedly at them. "I for one don't mind Sango-" Sango had hit him on the back of the head before he could finish the sentance. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but a teacher interrupted them. "Alright, you have your group together?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, load up on the bus, and head out!" the teacher said enthusiasticly. Inuyasha shrugged and walked towards the bus. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What has been up with Inuyasha lately? He hasn't been himself lately..." Sango and Miroku looked at each other then back at Kagome. "Arent you guys going out or something?" Sango questioned. Kagome blushed bright red. "What? No! What would make you think that." Kagome laughed nervously. Miroku shrugged. "You're always looking at each other and flirting so-" Kagome scoffed. "Flirting? Pa-_lease! _The only ones flirting constantly would be you and Sango!" She smiled triumphedly at the blush growing on Sango's face. "Thats not true!" Sango hissed. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked towards the bus. _'This is going to be a long ride.' _

**Hey guys, I know this was kind of a boring chapter, but the next one will be good, I promise! :D Thanks for being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Settled

**I dont own Inuyasha :|  
Thanks for the positive feedback :D Hope you enjoy so far!**

Inuyasha sat awkwardly in his seat. Kagome had fallen asleep, and her head rested on his shoulder. _'She even looks pretty when shes asleep...' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Miroku was sitting acrossed from him. Miroku smiled pervetedly and gave him a thumbs up. Inuyasha growled but went silent when Kagome moaned slightly, and shifted slightly. Inuyasha noticed Sango had fallen asleep too, and was leaning against Miroku. Miroku looked down at Sango. His smile was perverted, but there was something else. Miroku's pervertedness was mixed with an expression of love too. Inuyasha smiled."You make a cute couple." Inuyasha whispered. Miroku smiled and brushed the hair out of Sango's face. "You think so?" he whispered back. Inuyasha nodded. "You and Kagome are pretty nice looking too..." Miroku said winking. Inuyasha blushed and looked down at Kagome._ 'She looks so peaceful when sleeping.' _He thought. He too brushed the hair from Kagome's face.

Kagome listened inently to their conversation. She pretended to be sleeping, but had woken up when Inuyasha had spoke too loudly. She felt a blush forming when Inuyasha brushed the hair from her face. _'Dont move...' _She commanded herself. She felt her heart stutter when Inuyasha rested his arm around her.

After a while of silence, Kagome felt Inuyasha's head drooping. She looked up to see him sleeping. His head leaned in, and rested on hers. She could feel herself blushing. the bus suddenly came to a hault and woke up Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him embaressed. Inuyasha smirked. "Sleep well?" he teased. Kagome blushed more and smiled. "Yes acualy..." she whispered. Inuyasha laughed and stood up. "Lets get going shall we?" Kagome smiled and stood up too. "Yes, lets." She grabbed her bags and followed him off the bus.

Kagome stared in awe. The campsite was beautiful. There were tall pinetrees everywhere, bushes with all sorts of berries and flowers, and lots of other vegitation. Sango ran over to where Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were sanding. She held a small pink camera in her hand. "Everyone group in for a photo!" she chirped. Everyone sighed, but cooperated. Sango got a teacher to take the picture for them, so Sango could be in it. Kagome was in the middle of the small group. She had Inuyasha on her right side, and Sango on her left. Miroku stood on Sango's left side. The teacher counted down from 3 and smiled. "Say cheese!" he laughed. Just as he hit the button, Miroku grabbed Sango's butt. Sango jumped and slapped him, leaving a red hand print. Kagome had tripped into Inuyasha when Sango had spun around, causing Inuyasha to fall over as well. When they looked at the photo, they all laughed. Sango was slapping Miroku in the picture, so Miroku was falling backwards slightly. Kagome and Inuyasha had surprised expressions on their faces, and were falling over in the picture. "Its a keeper!" Sango laughed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

When the small group arrived at their cabin, it was nearly dark. Kagome and Sango giggled and ra inside to claim rooms. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged, following the girls inside.

The cabin was nicely arranged and quite spacious. When they walked in through the front door, there were coat closets on either side of them. There was a large room on the left that looked to be the living room since there was white, plush carpet. Inuyasha walked into the living room and smiled. A large 64" plasma high-def. TV was hanging on the wall. "There's even surround sound!" Miroku smiled widly and pointed to the various gaming devices next to it. Inuyasha and Miroku both spotted an entire collection of COD in the corner. "DIBS ON PLAYER ONE!" Inuyasha shouted and grabbed for the modified COD controller. "Fine..." Miroku sighed and took a simple black controller.

Kagome and Sango had gone into the kitchen witch was on the right side when they entered the house. They both looked at each other when their stomachs grumbled. Kagome smiled. "Lets see if they stocked our cabin..." Sango nodded and eagerly ran over to the pantry. Slowly, she opened the door with a creak. Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped. Soda of every kind was stacked nealy to their left, every pringle type there was out there was on the top shelves in the middle, on the right, the entire right side had ramen noodles galore. Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the kitchen and squeeled like little girls. Inuyasha immidietly grabbed for the ramen and started a pot of boiling water.

The entire cabin had wood floors, besides the bedrooms, living room, and bathrooms. Kagome's chair made a defient squeak on the wood floors as she scooted in closer to the table. Inuyasha cooked up a bunch of Ramen Noodles for dinner, which to Kagome, didn't seem that bad. Sango and Miroku poken at the noodles with their chop sticks. "Its good, trust me." Inuyasha said with a mouth full. Miroku shrugged and tried a bite. "Not bad.. Knowing Inuyasha, I figured he might have burned it or something." Miroku teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and just continued eating. Sango shrugged and started eating. "Well, since Miroku ate it and lived, I guess Its OK." Inuyasha glared at her, and Sango just stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome sat back in her chair and struggled to control her giggles.

Inuyasha smiled down at his noodles. He didn't want Kagome realising that he was smiling because of her laugh. Inuyasha thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Kagome suddenly stood up. "Kagome, you finished already?" Sango gasped. Kagome smiled and nodded. "I think I'll go for a walk." Kagome waved once and walked out the door. Sango sighed and shook her head. Miroku patted her back sympatheticaly. Inuyasha stared confused. "What?" Sango looked up with a surprised look on her face. "You can't tell?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What?" Sango sighed and leaned back. "You're oblivious to Kagome's feelings arent you? You haven't noticed her acting quieter lately? Shes usualy spacing out, or wanting to be alone... You should go talk to her." Sango suggested enthusiasticly. Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "Why me?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back at Inuyasha. "Just do it Inuyasha, trust us." Miroku insisted pushing him out the door. "Fine." Inuyasha sighed and walked out side after Kagome.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the tall pine trees. She inhaled the scent of pine and smiled sadly. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sesshomaru said.  
~Obvious Flashback~

"She looks just like her... Kikyo was it?" Sesshomaru smiled cruely.

~No longer Flashback... Duh~

Kagome shook her head and covered her ears. She started running down the trail she had been walking on. She came to a stop at the top of a hill. The trail lead down the hill to a large lake. Kagome smiled slightly. She walked down the trail to the lake and sat down on the beach. It wasn't exactly comfortable since there where pineneedles strewn about it, but the warm sand felt nice. She looked up at the sun as it set, casting brilliant pinks and reds acrossed the sky.

"Its going to rain soon you know." Inuyasha said behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around. "Inuyasha!- You scared the crap out of me you moron!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha smirked and took a seat next to her. "So... Whats your problem lately?" Inuyasha teased, pushing her slightly. Kagome stood up and snorted. "I don't have a clue about what you're alking about." She huffed and turned to start walking away. "Like that- Just like that! You've been distant from EVERYBODY, especially me..." Inuyasha cut off in mid-sentance. Sudden realisation dawned on him. "Ka-Kagome..." Inuyasha said sadly. He finally realised just how much pain she was feeling. Inuyasha stood there, dead in his tracks, not really sure what to do.

Kagome walked away as fast as she could. She knew she was about to cry, and she sure as hell wasn't about to cry in front of Inuyasha. _'Inconsiderate jerk!' _She thought angerly. She stormed through the front door of the cabin and rushed up stairs. "Oh!- Kagome?" Sango called, but Kagome just ran into her room and locked the door. She fell on her bed and heaved sobs.

Inuyasha walked through the door to see Miroku and Sango waiting for him with his arms crossed. "Wha-What!" Inuyasha asked jumping backwards at their glares. "What did you say to Kagome?" Sango asked impatiently. She tapped her foot waiting for his response. "I- I just told her that everyone was noticing her absense and stuff..." Inuyasha shrugged and headed off towards his room. "Well, whatever that "stuff" part was about, it made Kagome lock herself in her room..." Miroku called as Inuyasha closed his door. Inuyasha shook his head and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked around at the white, plain walls. Her suitcase and backback where next to a TV set up in her room. Kagome looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand. The clock read six AM. Kagome sighed and rolled out of bed. She caught her breathe when she threw off the covers. She immedietly wrapped herself up again. Her teeth chattered. "I-Isnt it supposed to be warm up?" She stuttered and stood up. She wrapped her thick blanket around her body like a cloak and headed downstairs.

Inuyasha looked up at the stairs when he heard a creaking noise. Kagome was rubbing her eyes with a blanket wrapped around herself. Inuyasha looked away from her so she wouldn't see him blush and smile. He stood up and walked quietly over to Kagome.

Kagome looked up surprised. "Oh. Morning Inuyasha-Inuyasha?" Kagome was pulled into a surprise hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her, and leaned his head onto hers. "Im sorry." he breathed. Kagome felt her eyes watering. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Miroku and Sango were staring at them with goofy smiles. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and blushed. They immedietly pulled apart and stood there awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt but-" Mirokus sentance was interrupted by his stomach growling. "I think it would be wise for us to get some breakfast." Sango laughed. Kagome nodded and smiled up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha "Keh'd" and crossed his arms before storming into the kitchen. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and rolled their eyes before following Inuyasha.

After breakfast, there was a shallow knock at the door. Kagome smiled and stood up from the sofa. "I'll get it." she chirped. A large, old woman, stood on the porch waiting pateintly. "Yes?" Kagome asked politely. "Hello. My name is Kaede; I will be escorting your group around the grounds today." Kaede smiled. "Oh please, come in." Kagome smiled. Kaede nodded and stepped inside.

Inuyasha looked over from the chair he was sitting in and snorted. "Whos the old hag?" he muttered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Kagome then turned to Kaede. "Im sorry... Hes sort of cranky this morning." Kagome said sadly. Kaede stayed silent and walked over to Inuyasha. He looked up and smirked. "Got something to say Ol' Hag?" Inuyasha challenged. Kaede reached into her backback she had slung on her shoulder and pulled out a simple paper fan. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow then snorted. "What ever... You're not worth my time-" Kaede slapped him on the top of the head with the fan. "Owch..." he muttered. He stood up and towered over Kaede. "Old Hag... What right do you have to hit me on the top of the head?" Inuyasha growled cracking his nuckles. Kaede blew a powder out of the palm of her hand, and started waving the fan in Inuyasha's direction. Almost immedietly, Inuyasha fell to his knees. He started giggling like a school girl before falling to the ground unconcious. "Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. "Calm down child; he'll come through soon." Kaede assured her.

"What... What was that..." Inuyasha mumbled getting up slowly. Sango laughed. "That was a simple herbal mix that wards off demons- It over loads their senses." Sango explained. Everyone looked at her confused. "What? My dad was on the SWATT team... He had to break up a few deman fights here and there..." Sango shrugged. Kaede smiled. "Lets get heading out then." She turned and slowly hobbled towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Heart Ache

**Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback. Like I've said before, if you have any ideas for chapters privat message me them :D **

Kaede showed them around the campsite the group was staying in. "There are various activities to do around the grounds: Hiking, fishing, archery, smore making, and theres events that will be held in the dining hall on certain nights this week." Kaede explained, pointing to a large cabin labled "Dining Hall". Everyone nodded when Kaede turned to face them. "You have free time from now until the end of the week; If you have any questions, you can find me at my cabin." Kaede said and started walking away. "Thank you!" Kagome called. Kaede smiled. "No problem."

Kagome tried her best at archery. She wasn't all that bad when she got the hang of it. "Oh great..." Sango muttered. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. Sango pointed behind her. Kikyo was approaching their group with two of her friends. "What do you want?" Inuyasha hissed when Kikyo got within hearing range. "I cam here for the archery moron." Kikyo sneared and grabbed a bow. Kagome watched as Kikyo hit a bullseye on her first shot. Kikyo smirked at Kagome, issuing a challenge. Kagome glared and grabbed an arrow. She pulled it back on the string and was about to fire when Inuyasha stopped her. "Here, you arent holding it right; You're gonna shoot your finger off." he muttered. Kagome started to protest, but Inuyasha seized her. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha got super close to her and helped position her correctly. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Kikyo fuming. A small smile appeared on Kagome's face.

After Inuyasha got Kagome situated, everyone went silent with suspense. Kagome pulled her arrow far back on the bow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open and she released the arrow. _'Please hit the mark.' _She thought. With a thump, followed by a crack, the arrow hit the wooden bullseye, then broke it. "Whoops..." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha started laughing. "Not bad Kagome! Not bad!" he praised.

That night, Inuyasha was acting strange. He kept checking the time and fidgiting. Kagome was finally sick of it. "What is your problem? You've been acting nervous all night!" she exclaimed. Beeping sounded from Inuyasha's cell phone. His face went pale when he looked at it. "I need to take a walk..." he murmered. "It almost dark though, and there are demon wolves and-and wild animals!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha snorted and walked out the door.

After a while of waiting, Kagome stared to get nervous. Finally she stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked towards the door. "Where are you going Kagome?" Sango called. "Im going to go find our idiot!" she laughed walking out the door.

Kagome searched the entire grounds and there was no sign of Inuyasha. She decided to walk the trail into the woods, ignoring the fact that it was dangerous to go out there alone... especialy at night.

Kagome was thoroughly lost now. She had abandon the path, and was now in the middle of the woods. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome called several times. She could have sworn she heard howling but ignored it. She started to panick when it came clear that what she heard _was _howling and it was getting closer. A twig snapped behind her, followed by bushes rustleing. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. Insted of Inuyasha, a large beast parted the bushes and approached her. A small whimper escaped her lips as she backed up. The beast growled and took a step closer. Then the beast tilted it's head to the sky and let out a lowl howl. Kagome backed up slowly, shaking with fear. The demon wolve took another step towards her and got ready to pounce. Kagome turned quickly and sprinted through the trees. "INUYASHA! HELP! PLEASE!" she screamed. She tripped down a hill, and tumbled to the bottom. She looked up disoriented to the the demon wolf pounce. She closed her eyes waiting for the razor sharp claws to dig into her flesh, and teeth sink into her. But they didn't... Insted, she felt herself being lifted off the ground high into the air.

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha glaring at her. "What where you thinking! Coming out here alone!" he growled. He jumped to the top of a tall pine tree and sat down on a thick branch. Kagome sat next to him. "I was looking for you..." she whispered. Inuyasha blushed then "Keh'd". "You're lucky I saved you! Besides, im half demon, so I can handle a few demon wolves, but you're human, so you're easy prey..." he muttered. "Why did you leave like that? You know you can tell me..." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha shook his head. "Theres no time, we need to get back before-" his sentance was cut off by a howling that was getting closer. "Damn... We wont make it." Inuyasha whispered. "Make what? Before what!" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha sighed frustrated. "Damnit Kagome, I can't protect you tonight! I hoped that you would be smart and stay at the cabin- why did you have to follow me! If those wolves find us, we're dead!" he growled. Kagome sood up, holding onto a branch for support. "You just said you could handle a few wolves!" she accused. "AS A HALF DEMON I CAN!" he shouted back. Kagome stared a him confused. "But you are a half demon..." she said slowly. "For now... I wont be in a matter of minutes... As soon as its completly dark I'll turn into a human..." he whispered. "What do you mean? How?" Kagome pushed on. inuyasha sighed and faced. "One day out of the month, a half demon loses all of their demonic power, and transform into their human forms. That day of the month happens to be the night of the new moon; that night this month is tonight." he explained. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. "Why did you run off then? Don't you trust us? You're a real jerk!" she said punching him in the arm. "I don't trust anyone!" he snapped back. Kagome scooted away from him, hurt by his words. Inuyasha's dog ears drooped. "Oh.. Kagome I-" She gave him a fierce glare. "Oh no Inuyasha, I understand! So sorry to bug you." she stood up and climbed to a branch above Inuyasha. He smacked his forhead. _'Im such an idiot!' _He scolded himself.

Kagome didn't talk to him for a while. She looked down at him and gasped. She watching in awe as his hair turned black, and his dog ears disappeared. Inuyasha's claws turned into normal fingernails, and his fangs into normal teeth. Inuyasha looked away from her blushing. "No one has ever seen me like this..." he muttered. "Thats why I dont let anyone see..." he added. Kagome nodded understanding and hopped down onto his branch. "I understand now... I forgive you for being rude." she laughed patting his shoulder. Inuyasha muttered under his breath but Kagome ignored it. She was fascinated with his new form. "Look at me please." she commanded. He raised an eyebrow confused but did what he was asked to do. Kagome inspected his now chocolate brown eyes. She laughed and grasped some of his long black hair. Inuyasha pretended to be annoyed, but he was really enjoying the feeling of Kagome playing with his hair.

It was pitch black now, and it was getting cold. They used the light from their cell phones to see by. Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree and watched as Kagome shivered. He sighed and sat up. "Here..." he muttered handing her his favorite red jacket. "Thanks." she smiled and pulled it on. He shrugged and reclined against the tree again.

Kagome was starting to make Inuyasha nervouse. Her eyes kept drooping and she almost fell off a few times. At one point she acualy slipped but Inuyasha caught her. "Cripes Kagome, I didn't know you took the term "Falling Asleep" literally." he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him before stifling a yawn. Inuyasha suprised Kagome by pulling her against him while he rested against the tree. "W-What are you doing?" she stuttered. "Im going to sleep and," Inuyasha muttered wrapping his arms tightly around Kagome's waist", making sure you dont fall out of the tree." he shrugged. Kagome blushed immensly, but nodded. She hesitantly leaned against him. Inuyasha blushed too, but the darkness hid it from Kagome.

Soon Kagome fell asleep, snuggling against Inuyasha's warm body. Inuyasha felt himself falling asleep as well. He rested his head on top of Kagomes and drifted off into a pleasnt sleep.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to yellow beams of sunlight piercing through the thick branches of the tree he was in. He felt Kagome shift on his chest and looked down. Her beauty took his breath away. He brushed the few strands of stray hairs from her face and admired her creamy colored skin. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. _'Im falling for this girl... I can't deny it anymore...' _Kagome shifted and moaned in her sleep. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she shot bolt up right. "Wha-Oh... thats right." she mumbled taking in her surroundings. Inuyasha laughed. "Well good morning." he smiled. Kagome looked a him confused. "Did I hear you right, or did you just say good morning? The Inuyasha I know is a grouch when he wakes up..." she mumbled. Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe you're opening up to me." Kagome teased elbowing him slightly. Inuyasha blushed and smirked. "Keh!... What ever..." he muttered. Without warning he grabbed Kagome and started leaping through the trees.

When they arrived at camp, Sango and Miroku where giving them mischivious smiles. "Well gee Kagome... You and Inuyasha must have been quite busy to not come back last night..." Miroku said pervertedly. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed bright red. "I got lost last night and almost got eaten by demon wolves... Inuyasha said it would be safer for us if we just waited them out in a tree." she shurgged. Inuyasha gave her a grateful glance since she left out the whole human transformation part. "Yeah... OK love birds- Say, its hot enough, lets go swimming today!" Sango said excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome and Inuyasha looked into each others eyes before blushing again... Not unnoticed.

Kikyo clench and unclenched her fists. She couldn't believe that Inuyash was _flirting_. She vowed to herself that she would get Kagome. "Patients... I have a plan... But I need you to be patient." Naraku whispered. Kikyo spun around, her hands going to her chest feeling her heartbeat race. "You can't just sneak up on me like that!" she snapped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." she added. Naraku rolled his eyes and stood next to her. "So thats the girl you want me to get rid of? Oh! And that Inuyasha-Bratt..." he spat then smiled cruely. "Yes... My plan should work out just fine..." he mused while watching Inuyasha and Kagome exchange shy glances at one another. Kikyo tapped her foot impatiently. "I hope your "Master Plan" will take effect soon..." she muttered. Naraku gave Kikyo a glare that made her jump back frightened. "I said patients... Don't get on my nerves." he warned. Kikyo nodded quickly. Naraku looked back at the small group smiling wickedly. "Besides... It won't be long now..." he whispered, disappearing into he surrounding shadows. Kikyo rubbed her arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps. "That Naraku is so creepy..." she murmered before stalking off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha's group.

Kagome and Sango nodded approvingly at each other. Kagome was wearing a white La Blanca 'Glimmer Girl' bikini top with a matching string tied bottom. Sango was wearing an orange Luli Fama 'Wavy' bikini top, with orange Luli Fama 'Wavy' brazilian slide tie bikini bottoms. In short; The two girls looked absolutely sexy.

Inuyasha pursed his lips staring at his two options of swim wear: A) Volcom 'Maguro' Plaid Board Shorts with rasta colors, or B) Hurley 'Phantom Motion' Board Shorts that were red and black stripped. Miroku walked out of the bathroom wearing O'Neil 'Sharpe' Board Shorts that had blue, grey,black, and white on it. "Which one should I wear?" Inuyasha asked holding up both the swim trunk. Miroku tilted his head. "Hmm... Well, since red is a good color on you, and he Hurley shorts have more of that, my money is on outfit B." He announced. Inuyasha nodded and put away his Volcom shorts.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the sofa waiting for the girls to come downstairs. Inuyasha finally stood up and growled. "Jesus Christ! What is taking them so long?" he muttered. "Now, now Inuyasha. I know your anxious to see Kagome in a batheing suit but-" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his T-Shirt collar. "What did you say, punk?" he hissed. Miroku smiled pervertedly. "Oh nothing... Just said Im excited to see Sango in her batheing suit..." Miroku lied. Inuyasha released him. "Thought so... I'm going to go see whats taking them so long." Inuyasha called over his shoulder while jogging upsairs. He went to knock on Kagome's door right as she opened it. "Oh... Inuyasha- What are you doing here just standing there?" she said suspiciously. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. he practically drooled while taking in Kagom's looks; Her perfectly flat and outlined stomach, nice hourglass like curves, her dark hair that contrasted against the white swimming suit... Inuyasha shook his head. "Just wanted to see what was taking you so long..." he mumbled then looked away blushing. Kagome shrugged and walked past him, waving her hips slightly more than nessisary. Inuyasha panted as he watched her walk past. "Down boy... And close your mouth! You'll catch a fly with it hanging open like that." Sango said under her breath so Kagome wouldn't hear. Inuyasha glared and rolled his eyes. "What ever..." he muttered following her downstairs.

Miroku looked up and whistled. "Sango, you look absolutelu stunning in that swim suit!" He walked up to her and reached for her butt, thinking she wouldn't notice. Kagome and Inuyasha both flinched at the loud _SLAP _Sango issued out to Miroku. They looked at each other and shrugged, walking out the door.

The small group made it to the crystal clear lake around noon. Kagome set out a large picnic blanket on the sand, and pulled out pre-packed lunches. Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome, earning a slight blush from her. Miroku sat next to Sango, and was immedietly slapped for reaching for Sango's butt. "Can't you behave yourself for one minute Miroku?" Sango sighed. "I can't help it when I'm around someone as beautiful as you..." he whispered. Sango blushed and stared at her food. Miroku chuckled quietly and sipped some soda. "You... Look nice..." Inuyasha managed to choke out while looking at Kagome. She blushed and laughed. "Thanks- I like your swim trunks too." Inuyasha blushed and looked up at the blue sky. "Thanks..." he muttered quietly.

After finishing lunch, Miroku and Inuyasha raced into the water. Sango and Kagome relaxed on the blanket, sunbatheing. Miroku, however, had other plans for Sango. Before Sango had a chance to protest, Miroku scooped her up and started running towards the water. Sango tried to act mad, but she failed miserably. She laughed and pounded on Miroku's back. "Put me down!," she giggled more, "The water is freezing!" she squirmed more in Miroku's arms. "Put you down? OK!" Miroku smiled mischiviously and dropped her in the water. Sango shot out of the water and pulled him down with her. The two of them sat in the shallow splashing each other and pushing each other over. Kagome giggled a few times while watching them. She shook her head and layed back down, allowing the sun's warm rays of sunshine to caress her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice warmth. A shadow blocked out the sun and Kagome opened one eye. Inuyasha towered over her smirking. Kagome's eyes widened when she realised his intentions. "Inuyasha... I swear to god..." she warned. Inuyasha started bending over to pick her up, but Kagome was pretty fast. She stood up quickly and sprinted down the shore line. She panted and looked behind her. Inuyasha was easily keeping up pace with her. With one jump he landed right in front of her. Kagome yipped and spun on her heals, running in a different direction without skipping a beat. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow amused. "You think you can outrun a half demon?" he shouted running after her. Kagome heaved a single laugh, out of breath and called back."I sure as hell can try!"

Kagome ran until her legs gave out beneath her. She fell in the warm sand panting, and gasping for breath. She rolled onto her back and stared up at Inuyasha in defeat. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took. Their eyes locked, and Kagome felt her heart and breathing stop.

Inuyasha looked Kagome's body up and down. His heart raced in his chest as his eyes grazed over her perfect figure. _'Kagome looks... Sexy...' _He thought to himself. She was sprawled out on the sand, staring up at him. He looked straight into her eyes, and felt his entire body freeze.

They stared at each other for a long time. Kagome finally looked away and out at the lake. Inuyasha smiled and seized his chance while he could function again. He scooped up Kagome and stared marching her back to where they came from. Kagome didn't protest, and she stayed silent the entire time. Inuyasha held her in bridal style, and hugged her tightly to his body. Kagome looked up at him and smirked. "Throw me into the water... and you will regret it I promise you..." she said, suddenly turning hostile. Inuyasha smirked. "Who said I was going to _throw _you in?" he grinned.

Kagome glared. "Inuyasha dont-" Inuyasha didn't let Kagome finish her sentance before jumping up high into the air. Kagome clung to him, afraid she was going to fall, or worse, Inuyasha was going to let her fall. "Im not going to drop you if thats what you're thinking idiot." Inuyasha laughed, reading her expression. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. She looked down to see they were about to land... In the middle of the lake. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as they landed with a huge _SPLASH!_

Kagome swam up to the surface, caughing and gasping for air. Inuyasha surfaced next to her. His wet silver hair clung to the sides of his face. "I think we would win in a cannon ball contest." he said with a huge smile. Kagome splashed him and stared swimming towards the shore. Inuyasha caught her by the waist and pulled her back. "Ah-ah-ahhh..." he tsked. Kagome giggled when Inuyasha squeezed her sides slightly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow with a dark smile. Kagome's eyes went wide with fright. "No..." she growled as best as she could. Inuyasha reached for her sides again but Kagome dove beneath the water. She swam as fast as she could towards land, and was being quickly persued by Inuyasha. Her heart beat quickened when Inuyasha got closer to her. They were about neck deep, and only about 30ft from the shore. Kagome sighed in defeat. She flipped to her back and floated, waiting for Inuyasha to grab her at any secound.

Inuyasha smiled, knowing Kagome had given up since she stopped swimming. "Giving up all ready?" he taunted. Kagome gave him the finger and stood up. "Im not a half demon! Give me a break!" she whinned. Inuyasha laughed. "Fine..." he shrugged and started heading for the shore. Kagome managed to catch up to him, about waist deep in the water now. "You arent going to let me live this down are you?" she asked in a flat tone. Inuyasha grinned. "Not a chance." he laughed. "Well, its nice to see you two getting along so nicely." A familiar bitchy voice called from the shore. "Oh great..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked up with hate-filled eyes to see Kikyo standing on the shore... Waiting for them.

What irked Kagome most was that Kikyo looked _very _sexy in her swim suit. It was a cherry red Luli Fama Push-Up bikini top, and matching Luli Fama brazilian bikini bottoms. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who couldn't help but stare.

Kagome felt her heart breaking as they walked to the shore and up to Kikyo. Kagome put on a fake smile and greated Kikyo warmly, biting back any bitterness in her town. "Hi Kikyo! You look fantastic in your bikini... Whats up?" she asked as energeticaly as she could. Kikyo smiled a fake smile back too. "Oh, just wanted to say hi to you guys is all. You look..." Kikyo started looking Kagome up and down. "Nice..." she managed to choke out. Kagome felt her eye twitching, but managed to smile. "Thanks." she laughed. Kikyo turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Oh Inuyasha! I remember when you wore those swimming trunks! We went to the Carribbean right? I don't remember since we took so many trips together!" she laughed, her eyes flickering to see Kagome's expression. Kagome noticed this and remained strong. She kept on her poker face and smiled warmly. Kikyo mentally smirked. _'If that doesnt get to her, this will...' _she thought bitterly. Kikyo stepped forward, closer to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head down on his chest. "Im so sorry for acting the way I did... To you too Kagome..." Kikyo whimpered with fake sympathy.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with a pained expression. He knew exactly what Kikyo was doing, and from Kagome's shaking, it was working. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, managing a few tears. "Im so sorry..." she whispered. Inuyasha's heart ached a little bit. Seeing Kikyo cry made him feel terrible... He still harbored feelings for her, even though she stabbed him in the back. "Please don't cry." He muttered. Kikyo nodded and whipped away her tears. She beamed at him, got on her tip-toes, and _kissed _Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock, and immedietly glanced to see Kagome's reaction. She remained emotionless. "Please excuse me..." she smiled politely before walking off. "No- Kagome! Shit!" Inuyasha growled and turned his glared onto Kikyo. "That was a hit bellow the belt Kikyo..." he muttered. She smiled a sickenly sweet smile at him. "Oh Inuyasha, whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently. She pulled away from him and started walking back to the campsite. "Good bye Inuyasha! See you soon!" she said winking, and blowing him a kiss. She then threw her head back laughing as she walked away. Inuyasha balled his fists angry with himself for not stopping Kikyo. _'Kagome!' _He thought instantly and spun around. _'Shes gone!' _he looked around panicked. "SHIT!" he yelled and smelled the air. He caught a wiff of Kagomes scent. "There!" he muttered and ran off in the direction it was coming from.

Kagome made sure she was out of site before she started to walk faster. Her walk turned into a jog that turning into a run, which turned into a sprint. Tears started pouring from her eyes, and she was running around blindly. The tears blurred her vision almost completly, but she still ran. She didn't care where, just as long as it was away from Inuyasha. She felt her chest burning, needing oxygen, but she pushed herself forward.

Kagome had been running for at least two hours now, and she was deep in the middle of the forest. She had no clue where she was, and she didn't care. Clouds started to cover up the sky, and rain started to fall. Images of Kikyo kissing Inuyasha filled her head, making her heart ache more, and more. She felt herself slip on the mud, and tumbled down a hill. She covered her head as she broke through bushes, and branches of trees before slowing to a stop. She stood up, wobleing, her bare legs covered with her own blood and scratches. She looked around, wiping the mud from her face. She was utterly lost now... But she didn't really care. All her emotions were replaced with a dark emptiness. "He still has feelings for her... Theres nothing I can do to change that..." she whispered. She let out a startled scream before tripping on a branch, falling into the mud once again. Kagome stayed there. She didn't get up or move. Kagome felt her eyes drooping, and closing. A figure was running towards her as she blanked out. _'Just leave me in peace...' _she wanted to scream, but no words came out of her mouth. Before she knew it, the darkness had swallowed her completly, and Kagome was completly alone...


	8. Chapter 8 My Strong Girl

**I don't own Inuyasha. Hey guys thanks for the feedback :D I really appreciate it.**

Kagome laughed and put her hands out. Her father laughed too, as he continued to spin her in his hands.( She was only about six). He stopped and put her down. Kagome giggled and chased after her dad as he started running through a field of flowers. Something was wrong though. He was getting farther and farther away. "Dad? Daddy!" Kagome called. He didn't stop. He was getting farther away. Kagome felt her chest caving in. She felt herself collapse in the field. She looked up, tears started to form. She weakly reached out for her dad, but he was gone. "Daddy..." she whispered. She pulled herself up off the ground and started running again. The flowery field turned into a plain white... nothing.

Everything melted away. Kagome looked down at her self. She started growing up rapidly. KAgome was now her current age. She looked around at the empiness. "D-dad?" she whispered. A sudden figure was in front of her. It was her father with a bright smile. "Kagome... You're my strong girl..." he whispered. Kagome gasped and looked around. She was suddenly in a hospital room holding her fathers hand. _'This is when dad...No!' _She heard the heart monitar screetching. _._ "DADDY!" She screamed as she was dragged out of the room by docters and nurses.

She fell backwards and looked at her new surroundings. Everyone around her was dressed in black, and rain was pouring down on everyone. A priest was saying a few verses from the bible as she approached a old headstone. She looked down at the little girl sobbing next to it... she was looking at herself when her father had passed away. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek.

A sudden light appeared above her, as bright as the sun. Kagome felt herself being lifted and hugged in warm, strong arms... "Father..." she whispered closing her eyes. The words echoed once again in her head. "You're my strong girl..." More tears fell from her cheeks. She smiled and embraced her father tighter. "I know Papa... You're right." she said confidently. She felt a familiar hand tossel her hair, then, too soon, the warmth of the embrace fadded away. She felt herself starting to shiver, and cold dropplets of water hit her face. _'Rain...' _she thought. She had no strength to move, but she willed herself to open her eyes.

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha yelled. The rain was really coming down now, and he was losing the scent of Kagome. He looked around panicked. A sudden patch of color caught his eye. _'Kagome!' _Inuyasha ran down the slick hill, slipping a few times. Kagome was laying motionless on the forest floor. She had cuts all over her exposed skin. Mud stained her swimsuit, and her expression was one of pain. Inuyasha picked her up and felt her forehead. "Shit! Kagome you're burning up..." he whispered. Her lips twitched. _'She's whispering something...' _He thought, and listened closely. "D..Daddy..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha watched breathlessly as a single tear slid down her cheek. He shook his head and started running.

Kagome's breathing shallowed. Inuyasha shook her. "Kagome! Kagome wake up for me!" Inuyasha kept running. Kagome's eyes suddenly shot open. "Inu...Yasha..." she whispered weakly then smiled sadly. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded and nuzzled into Inuyasha's side. "I have to get you home fast... You have a fever..." Inuyasha muttered, staring straight ahead. Kagome caughed violently a few times then looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. "Im sorry... I shouldn't have run away... " Kagome mumbled, her eyes drooping again. "Stay awake Kagome... And... Its my fault... I should have known Kikyo was up to something and I didn't stop her..." Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked ino Kagome's eyes. She blushed and looked away. Inuyasha managed a laugh before jumping up high above the tree line.

Inuyasha set Kagome down gingerly on the porch and opened the door. Sango and Miroku where waiting their pacing. "Kagome!" Sango shouted and ran over to embrace her. "We were so worried!" she whispered. "I know... Im so sorry I put you through this..." Kagome said in barley a whisper. "Kagome, don't be so hard on your self... It technically was Kikyo's fault." Miroku said smiling widely. Sango nodded. "Yeah! If Kikyo wasn't such a stupid bitch-cock-whore-ass-wipeing-slutty-cunt-ScumBag-..." Sango went on with foul languag for about thirty more secounds before finishing. "-chode monster, non of this would have happened." Sango said shrugging. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all sweat dropped anime style. "Damn Sango... I didn't know a woman, much less, a girl, could swear so much in one sentance..." Inuyasha laughed. Sango laughed. "I know! Its just Kikyo... God... I just want to punch her square in the jaw, break her teeth out-" Kagome interrupted Sango's angry rave. "OK I think we get it." she laughed. Suddenly Kagome started sneexing uncontrolably. Sango felt her forehead. "Kagome, you have a fever... You need to go lie down." She said pushing her towards the stairs. Kagome nodded weakly and retreated to her room.

After dressing in warm, dry pajamas, Kagome snuggled up underneath her warm comforter. Inuyasha knocked on the door and came in with a bowl of hot soup. "Thanks." Kagome said smiling. She took a sip and gagged. "What IS this stuff?" she said. Inuyasha shrugged. "My mother's Special Soup... It will clear up that nasty cold over night... I know it tastes bad, but it works miracles." Inuyasha's facial expression softened, and he had a far away look in his eyes. He smiled lightly before looking back up at Kagome. "Just chug it down." he encouraged her. Kagome was slightly shocked. Inuyasha had never spoked about his mother before now. She looked down at the brown sludgy liquid. She gulped before plugging her nose, and chugging it down. She gagged slightly, but felt the soup working its magic. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Whoah... You're right! I'm feeling better all ready... I'll have to get the recipe from your mom." Kagome laughed. Pain flickered acrossed Inuyasha's face before he looked away. "Inuyasha? Whats... Whats wrong?" Kagome whispered and touched his arm. "My mother... She died when I was a little kid." he whispered, still looking away. Kagome got onto her knees and crawled over to Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his back. "I understand... My father died when I was little too..." she whispered. Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's hands and rested his head on her arm.

They sat there in silence until Kagome stiffled a yawn. Inuyasha laughed and faced her. "You need to get your rest if you're going to recover quickly." Kagome smiled and nodded, crawling back underneath her blanket. Inuyasha fluffed her pillows, and made sure she was as comfortable as possible before sitting on the side of the bed. He started humming a quiet lulluby and patted Kagome's side a few times. Kagome's eyes drooped. "Wh-what are you doing?" she whispered. Inuyasha smiled sadly. "My mother used to do this..." Inuyasha had that far away look in his eyes, that Kagome adored. "Thank you." she mumbled even quieter, her eyes slowly closing shut.

Inuyasha sat at her side the enire night. He would occasionaly get up to use the bathroom, or change the washcloth on Kagome's head with a cold one.

Right around two AM, Inuyasha drifted to sleep... only to be visited by unpleasn't memories.

~Dream~  
Inuyasha's chest was ready to cave in. He could hear the demons gaining on him. His mother's face flashed through his mind: She was pinned in the small alley-way, but had managed to hold of the three demons long enough for Inuyasha to get away. He covered his ears and tried not to hear his mother's screams out of pain. Inuyasha tripped over an old pipe laying out in the middle of the alleyway he was running down. He looked around panicked, trying to find a hiding spot. The demons were even closer now. Inuyasha spotted a large dumster close by, and took cover in it.

The demon sniffed around trying to find Inuyasha, but the rank odor of the rotting garabage covered up Inuyasha's stench. "WE WILL FIND YOU MISERABLE HALF DEMON!" One of them laughed. Inuyasha covered his mouth so he wouldn't make noise.

When they finally left, Inuyasha cautiously left the dumster. He looked around before sprinting back down the alley to find his mother.

When he finally arrived at his mother's side, it was too late to save her. She had massive gashed all over her body, and many broken bones. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she whispered. "Im sorry..." Tears where welling up in Inuyasha's eyes as his mother's eyes closed forever. Inuyasha curled up next to his mother sobbing into her.

Rain started to pour and he heard the cackling of demons. He felt himself start to get mad... Really mad. He slowly stood up, the tears still falling from his eyes, shaking. "Well then! Look who we found!" One of them laughed as all three of them stepped closer. A menacing growl escaped his lips as he hovered protectivly over his mother's body. One of the other demons spoke up. "She got whats coming to her! The damn whore! How dare she give birth to a _Half Demon._" he spat the words half demon as if talking about a disease. Inuyasha felt his anger over-whelming him as they stepped closer. He let out a vicious snarl before blacking out.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, and he immedietly gagged. The smell of blood was _everywhere_. He looked down at his clothes... They were covered in demon blood. Inuyasha gasped and looked around. Someone, or _something _had ripped them to shreds. Inuyasha got a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw his red stained claws. Footsteps sounded behind them, and a tall man stepped out of a dark shadow. Inuyasha whimpered and backed up against the wall. "Don't be afraid Inuyasha... Im your father." the man whispered. Inuyasha hesitated at first, but ran into his fathers arms.

After sobbing for around ten minutes, his father spoke in an ergent tone. "Inuyasha listen to me. Take this necklace; it will help you maintain your demon blood." His father whispered handing him a necklace of small round beads and sharp fangs. "D-demon blood?" Inuyasha asked confused. His father nodded. "You killed all these demons... Your demon blood took over, and you slaughtered them all... You even tried to attack me." He laughed slightly. Inuyasha slipped the necklace over his head and stood up with his father. His father held his hand and walked him through the alley way. "You're going o come stay with me from now on..." he whispered. Inuyasha nodded and stayed silent.

~End of dream~

Inuyasha bolted up right and looked around. He shook his head and checked what time it was. "Its eight-thirty." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha looked over to see her standing at the foot of the bed fully dressed. She was wearing a green Aero tanktop, white with pink blue and light green Shorty-McShort shorts, and green flipflops. _'Not bad...' _Inuyasha thought checking out her fit legs. Kagome cleared her throat regaining Inuyasha's attention. "Its a nice day; We're going to go do some of the activities here." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha stood and stretched. "All right, I'm up." Inuyasha said yawning. Kagome smiled. "Right, see you down stairs."

When Kagome left, Inuyasha walked to his room and looked for a nice outfit. His dirty clothes and things where strewn about his room, making it impossible to get around. Inuyasha cracked his nuckles preparing himself to make a mad dash to his suitcase.

Kagome whistled happily while cooking up breakfast. Sango was making eggs while Kagome cooked french toast. They both heard a war cry followed by pound upstairs. Sango and Kagome both said. "That would be Inuyasha." at the same time. They started giggling but continued cooking.

Inuyasha had made it to his suitcase alive, and managed to find a nice clothing selection. He was wearing a red wife-beater, dark jeans, and grey Nike shoes. Inuyasha stopped to look in the mirror before leaving. His necklace caught his eye. He touched it for a few secounds, zoneing out. Kagome calling him down for breakfast woke him from his trance.

After eating, they all set out to the actiivities provided. Kagome dragged Inuyasha with her over to archery, as where Miroku took Sango with him to go fishing.

Inuyasha watched, laughing, as Kagome tried to pull the arrow back on the string. She finally managed to pull it back and hold it there. She stood up straight and let the arrow go. It whizzed past the target and hit the tree behind it. Kagome frowned but then her eyes went wide. Inuyasha turned around and, to his disliking, saw Kikyo approaching them with her slutty friends.

"Inuyasha- What a nice surprise!" she said smiling widely. "What do you want now?" Inuyasha hissed. Kikyo looked offended. "I came here to use the equipment, aren't you?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but Kagome inerrupted him. "Its fine Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Kikyo had a triumphed look as she brushed past Inuyasha, who growled.

Kikyo picked up a bow, the same size as Kagome's, and an arrow. On her first try, Kikyo hit the bullseye. Determined now, Kagome tried once again. She hit the target at least, but not even close to the bullseye. Kagome sighed, defeated. She jumped surprised as Inuyasha was suddenly _right _behind her. She could feel his breath on her ear. "She has pas experience, so don't feel bad." He whispered. Kagome nodded, blushing. Inuyash grabbed both her hands, and guided them with his own. He helped her pull the arrow back as far as it would go and let go. "Raise the bow up a little higher." he said smilling. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she let the arrow go. The arrow landed square in the middle, and had acualy gone through the target into the same tree she hit earlier. She smiled widely. "Yes! Thanks Inuyasha!" She laughed. He shrugged and laughed too.

Kikyo's fingers itched to let the arrow go, and end Kagome's life. She and Inuyasha where trying to pull out their arrows out of trees just behind the targets. "Don't do it Kikyo! Its not worth it!" One of her friends said. Kikyo sighed and threw the bow and arrows on the ground. "Lets go." she snapped. Her friends nodded and followed her.

Kagome pulled as hard as she could on the arrow lodged into the tree. She made the mistake of grabbing the sharp corner, and cut her finger. "Owch!" she muttered sucking on it. "You're not supposed to grab the sharp pointy by the way idiot." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out a hankerchief. Inuyasha took it from her and ripped it into strips. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and wrapped the thin pieces of cloth around the cut. "Thanks..." she muttered when he tied it off. He shrugged. "No problem."

Sango threw the pole down frustrated. "Sango, just cast it out!" Miroku laughed, and showed her for the tenth time how to cast a line. "I can't! I've tried ten times now!" she exclaimed. Miroku laughed and stood up. "Patients Sango. Let me help you." Miroku picked up Sango's pole and handed it to her. He grabbed her hands, (deja vu much?), and helped her cast. The hook landed with a splash and sank to the bottom. Sango smiled blushing. "Thanks." Miroku was blushing too. "No problem." He stood there holding her until she cleared her throat embaressed. "Oh... Sorry." he muttered. Sango smiled. "Its fine-EE." her voice went up an octave when Miroku grabbed her butt. She took her pole and pounded him on the head. "Idiot..." she muttered staring at Miroku who was now on the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome shot a few more arrows before checking the time. It was about 2 PM, and Inuyasha was starving. "Lets go get a bite to eat." he said smiling. Kagome sighed. "I don't have to cook do I?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head smiling. "Theres a little cafe buisness open for students who bring money with them." Kagome smiled. "OK! But you're buying!" she laughed and started running. "Hey!- Wait for me!" Inuyasha laughed, and easily caught up with her.


	9. Chapter 9 Its A Trap

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha easily outran her. "Haven't we been through this before? You can't outrun me!" Inuyasha said smiling. He stopped and waited for Kagome to catch up. When Kagome finally did, they walked side by side to the little cafe at the edge of the forest. Few other students where there, creating a sense of took a seat acrossed from Kagome at a table nearby table.

Five minutes after sitting down, Inuyasha started getting impatient. "Is anyone going to take our orders or what?" he hissed. Kagome shook her head and sighed. She looked over to see a little boy, about age 12, running up to them. He had orange hair that was pulled up into a pony-tail, and a little poofy tail. He stopped at their table smiling. "Hi! My name's Shippo, I'll be taking your order." he said politely. Kagome 'Awww'ed before ordering. Shippo smiled and continued to talk to Kagome. "So! What are you doing here? You're so young and all." Kagome asked. "I'm helping my father- he owns this whole forest you see! So I told him I'd help manage the cafe here at camp." Shippo laughed. "Aw! You're too cute!" Kagome cooed. Shippo laughed and shrugged. "What are you exactly?" Kagome asked, pointing at his tail. Shippo smiled and fluffed it out. "Im a fox demon of course!" Inuyasha slamed his fist down on the table, scaring Shippo. He yipped in surprise and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Don't let the mean man hurt me!" he whimpered. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "What was that for jerk?" Inuyasha shrugged. "So he'll take my order!" he snapped. Shippo nodded and reluctantly left Kagome's arms. "What do you want?" he asked flatly. Inuyasha's eye twitched before he smacked him on the head. "Without the attitude please... I want a burger..." Inuyasha mumbled. Shippo nodded, rubbing his sore head, and left to tell the cook.

When their food arrived, Shippo hung out with them for a while. "I don't have any friends around here... So I'll just hang with you guys!" Shippo said happily. Kagome said "Sure!" at the same time as Inuyasha said. "Hell no." Kagome turned a murderous glare onto Inuyasha who flinched in surprise. "Alright, fine..." he mumbled. Shippo cheered happily and took a seat next to Kagome. Inuyasha growled slightly, but he ignored it.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome got a text from Sango:

Message Recieved: 2:00 PM

Hey! There's a big announcement at the main building!

Come quick! Its important!

-Sango

Kagome shrugged and looked up from her phone. She sweat dropped anime-style when she saw Shippo on Inuyasha's head, biting him, while Inuyasha was continuously hitting him. "GET OFF!" Inuyasha growled. "NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK!" Shippo said with a mouthful of Inuyasha's head. (Lol hard to explain that sorry). "What? That you're a week demon?" Inuyasha taunted. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Hey!- Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called, knocking Shippo off of him.

Kagome got a piggy-back ride from Inuyasha and got to the main building in a matter of minutes. Sango spotted the two of them and smiled. She ran over to them tugging Miroku with her. "They're going to be sponsering a dance tomorrow night!" She giggled. Kagome smiled slightly and stared at the ground. Sango frowned. "Whats wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha nudged her. "Yeah, whats the matter?" Kagome smiled slightly. "I... I can't dance..." she mumbled. Inuyasha started laughing, thinking it was a joke, and Kagome glared. He stopped instantly. "You're not kidding are you?" he asked. She shook her head embaressed. Miroku suddenly appeared next to Kagome and put a hand around her. "I could teach you how to dance-" Inuyasha and Sango had smacked him at the same time, adding a double Whammy affect. "Owch..." Miroku muttered on the ground. Kagome started giggling. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys..." Kagome smiled. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all smiled back.

"Ok- You ready?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded slowly. Sango started the music again, and showed Kagome a few dance moves. Kagome hesitated but started to copy her. "Good! You look great!" Sango laughed. Kagome stopped, embaressed and sighed. She flung herself onto Sango's bed and burried her face into the pillows. "Im hopeless..." she muttered. Sango sat next to her."You've got the beat down! You're not that bad of a dancer." Kagome couldn't help but get offended when she said "That Bad", but she just shrugged it off. "DINNER!" Miroku shouted downstairs. Not two secounds later the fire alarms went off. "Oh Brother..." Sango muttered.

Kagome and Sango both sweat dropped anime style. "Is that even food?" Kagome asked poking a charred squigly looking thing Inuyasha pulled out of the oven. "Hmph!" he glared and threw away the no longer edible food. "Ramen again it is..." Miroku sighed.

After eating, everyone went to bed. Kagome took advantage of the private time to head to the hotsprings.

Kagome looked around to make sure she was alone before stripping down. She stepped into the steamy water and sighed contently. The water helped to ease her sore muscles. She leaned back and relaxed.

A bush rustled near-by and Kagome shot bolt upright. She covered herself as much as possible. "H-hello?" she asked quietly. _'No answer...' _ She thought, starting to panic. _'What if its the wolves again! But... They wouldn't come this far into camp would they?' _Kagome backed away slowly from where the noise had occured.

Inuyasha woke up slowly and yawned. He heard the door shut quietly, and looked out the window. _'Kagome's sneaking out alone again! Cripes hasn't she learned her lesson?' _Inuyasha sighed and sat up. He pulled on a shirt and pants (since he slept in his boxers) and quickly ran out the door after her.

He lost track of Kagome for a while in the thick steam, but finally smelled her out. He parted through the trees, shaking a bush on accident, and started to approach her. He heard Kagome speaking quiely. "H-Hello?" she whispered. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He looked down to see Kagome's clothes neatly stacked in a pile. Inuyasha blushed and couldn't help but look up. With his half-demon senses, he could see almost perfectly in the mist.

Kagome's bare body shinned from sweat and steam as she backed away slowly. The water was at waist level, showing off her perfect stomach. Kagome barley covered her breasts with her hands. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare.

The steam cleared, and a familiar figure stood frozen in front of her. Kagome shrieked and croutched in the water to hide hersef. Inuyasha snapped out of his frozen state and turned away quickly. "I- I didn't see anything I swear." Inuyasha stammered. "You can look now..." Kagome mumbled wrapping herself in a towel. Hesitently Inuyasha turned around to face her. "What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked away from her eyes blushing. "I told you to not go anywhere alone... I got worried." he muttered. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She stepped forward and hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you." She whispered. Inuyasha was blushing bright red. "Yeah- No problem."

Kagome grabbed up her clothes and walked back to the cabin with Inuyasha. They spoke very little, and managed to sneak into the house unnoticed.

Kagome got dressed into pajamas and jogged downstairs. Inuyasha was relaxing on the couch playing video games. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever played Call Of Duty before?" he asked in a mischivious tone. Kagome smiled and shook her head. She took a seat next to him, and grabbed a controller. "Alright, I'll take it easy on you this first round but-" Inuyasha sentance was interrupted when Kagome sniped him without warning. "Ha." she said simply and found a new spot to hide. "Ohhh... Its on." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome woke up after a bright flash followed by laughter. She opened her eyes to see Miroku and Sango giggling and holding a camera. _'Oh god...' _she thought. Kagome looked to see she had fallen asleep against Inuyasha on the couch. Their game was paused on the score screen. Kagome had won the game 6 : 15. She smiled at first then sat up. Inuyasha woke up shortly after Kagome sat up. When he realised Sango had taken a picture, he was furious. "GIVE ME THE GOD DAMNED CAMERA!" he shouted. Sango laughed and passed it to Miroku who booked it down the hall.

Kagome couldn't help[ but giggle as the two boys fought. Inuyasha finally gave up and stalked into the kitchen muttering foul words. Sango nudged her and whispered. "Come on! We need to go find some clothes for the dance." Kagome nodded and followed her up stairs.

Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw how many outfits Sango had laying about. Shoes where everywhere on the floor, making it hard for Kagome to walk around. "Lets get started!" Sango huffed. Kagome laughed and nodded.

After going through outfits for nearly three hours, they finally narrowed down their choices. Kagome would either wear : A) A neon green tight, long sleeved Barracuda mini dress, or B) A neon pink tight short sleeved No Remorse mini dress.(Im getting these dresses off of if you have no clue what im talking about.) Kagome decided to go with the Barracuda dress, just in case it got cold, with cute black Shiek Akey-S stilettos. Sango decided to go with a black and pink Plan Ahead dress with pink and black Shiek Womans Natalie stilettos. They looked at each other and shrieked with excitement. They looked AMAZING!

Inuyasha and Miroku figured that they would go find something suitable to wear as well while the girls where gone. Inuyasha picked out a simple white button up T-shirt with a red tie, black skinny jeans that had skull designs on the butt pockets, and his black Nike Air Force shoes with a red checkmark. Miroku was going to wear a black with white pin-striped button up T-shirt, with dark blue jeans that sagged to show off his plaid boxers, white Puma Doshu Combat tennis shoes, and finally, a black DC flat brimmed hat with a white DC logo on it. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at one another and exchanged high-fives.

The group waited excitedly for 6:00 PM to roll along. It was was 5:00 PM and everyone was rushing to get ready. Luckily, there was a bathroom for every room, so everyone could take a shower. Kagome got ready with Sango in her room, so that they could exit at the same time. Inuyasha and Miroku did the same.

"Pass me the mascara!" Sango called over her shoulder. Kagome picked it up and tossed it to her while she was pulling on her heels. Kagome was all ready dressed, and was lightly putting on some black eye-liner. She didn't need much make-up to look sexy. Kagome brushed some light eyeshadow on and brushed through her thick hair one last time. "Ready!" she said happily. Sango smiled back. "Me too!" They hugged each other and checked the clock. "We'd better head out soon! It's 5:50." Sango laughed. Kagome nodded and was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey- You guys better be dressed! We're coming in." Inuyasha shouted. He turned the door knob and waltzed into Sango's room. Miroku followed in after him. Both of the boys stopped dead in their tracks with their mouths hanging open. "Oh... My... God." Mirku breathed, just barley loud enough for the girls to hear. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and giggled. "You look absolutely amazing." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome blushed. "You guys do too." Kagome and Sango nodded approvingly at the boys's outifts. "We're going to be late! Lets get going!" Kagome laughed, snapping everyone out of their trance. "Yeah! LEZ GO!" Miroku laughed, then grabbed Sango around the waist. He expected her to hit him, but she just went with it. He gave Inuyasha a thumbs up before walking out of the room with Sango at his side.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome blushing. He offered her a hand and she took it smiling. "Lets go!" she laughed, squeezing his hand slightly. "Yeah..." Inuyasha mumbled, embaressed. Kagome rolled her eyes and towed Inuyasha out of the room and downstairs.

When the group arrived at the main building, they could hear the music blasting inside. Several other students were arriving, but non of them looked nearly as good as Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, or Kagome... Except for Kikyo-Bitch... However, Kikyo looked like a whore so she didn't count. She was wearing a blue Cobra shirt with jean short shorts that showed most of her butt, with neon pink Lyrcra Cut-Out Strappy Peep Toe platform shoes. The Cobra shirt showed Kikyo's flawless body, and her sexy play boy bunny belly-button piercing. Inuyasha saw Kagome's expression and squeezed her hand. "Don't be jelous of her... She's a whore... You look much prettier." he whispered. Kagome smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and held her there until Sango whistled. "Come on! They're playing good music!" she laughed. Kagome smiled and waved. "Coming!" She started pulling Inuyasha eagerly towards the doors.

Kikyo smirked as Kagome pulled Inuyasha past her. She stuck out her leg, causing Kagome to fall. Inuyasha, however, had caught Kagome before she hit the ground. He let out a warning growl, and led her inside. Kikyo felt a pain in her heart as she watched Inuyasha smiling so widely around Kagome. When she and Inuyasha were dating, he had never smiled like that... They had dated for over a year, and Kagome had known him for nearly months, yet he was so.. different. Kikyo wiped away the moister forming in her eyes and walked confidently inside.

Kagome gawked at all the people dancing. Sango and Miroku were dancing together in the middle of the crowd, as where Kagome and Inuyasha were standing there awkwardly. Kagome blushed and looked at her feet. Suddenly Inuyasha tugged her hand, and pulled her to where Miroku and Sango were dancing. Inuyasha sarted to dance too, and winked at Kagome. "Come on, dance with me." he said smiling. Kagome shook her head and continued to stair at her fee embaressed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started dancing to the beat. Slowly, Kagome started to mimic Inuyasha's action's before starting to get the hang of it.

Sango peered over at Inuyasha and Kagome dancing. "She's not bad." Miroku whispered. "I know! Shes a natural!" Sango smiled. Miroku copied Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around Sango, who blushed a deep red. They started grinding to the beat until the song ended.

One of Sango and Kagome's favorite songs started playing when they made eye contact. Sango and Kagome grinned at one another as they pulled away from the boys and stood next to each other. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged before turning their attention back to the girls. "Let Me See Your Hips Swing" by Savage started playing.

Kagome lost herself in the music, and barley notice Inuyasha staring in awe at her. Kagome did a body roll and arched her back to Inuyasha, rubbing herself even more against Inuyasha. Other students started to watch her dance too. They started to cheer her on with hoots and hollers as Kagome busted moves on the dance floor. It got to the part where it said "Stop! Whoah, Now back it up, now back it up! Let it rise then watch it dump, shaking your junk in the trunk." And Kagome did some _serious _grinding on Inuyasha. He bit his lip to keep from moaning.

They danced together through the entire song. Most everyone was surrounding them cheering them on until the song ended. Afterwards everyone clapped and hollered. "That was amazing Kagome! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Inuyasha asked out of breath. Kagome shrugged. "I got some of my moves from Sango... The rest of the time.. I just went with it." she laughed. "Lets go get something to drink." Inuyasha said panting. Kagome nodded and followed him off the dance floor.

Sango and Miroku stopped dancing afer a while. They were exhausted. "Lets go get a breath of fresh air." Miroku suggested. Sango smiled and nodded following him out the door.

The cool air filled Sango's lungs as she took a deep breath. She glanced over at Miroku who was leaning casualy against the building wall. Her breath caught in her throat when they locked eyes.

Miroku watched her everymove; when she walked gracefuly around, the way her body moved when she took a deep breathe... When her body froze when they locked eyes. Miroku couldn't take it anymore... she was driving him crazy. He looked away from her beauty to stare at the stars. Sango's heels clicked as she walked over towards him. _ . . _She was walking pretty fast, like she was mad or something. He gulped and risked a look at her.

Sango stood there breathlessly as Miroku's gorgeous eyes looked her up and down. A light blush made itself present before he looked up at the sky. His dark hair that was pulled into a low ponytail shined against the pale moon light. Sango couldn't take it anymore... She found herself being drawn closer to him as her feet picked up pace. He was like a magnet... She couldn't help what she did next.

Miroku looked down at Sango when she was nearly inches from him. Without warning, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Miroku was shocked at first but began to kiss her back. Their lips moved roughly against each other. "I... never knew... you like me back." Miroku gasped between kisses. "I've... Like you since I met you." Sango breathed. Miroku ended the kiss and pulled Sango into a tight embrace. "I love you Sango... I always have." Miroku whispered.

Kagome sipped her punch and smiled at Inuyasha. "You make one hell of a dance partner." she laughed patting his arm. "Thanks." he smiled. Kagome smiled back before staring at her feet suddenly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow confused. "Whats the matter?" he asked concerned. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, just tired is all." She laughed.

_'Liar.'_ Inuyasha thought, but he let it go. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Sango and Miroku. Wait for me here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and sat down in a chair. "You have five minutes before I come to look for you!" she laughed. Inuyasha smiled and waved as he left the small room and entered the large main room with the dancefloor. He looked around at all the dancing people. _'I don't think they're here...' _Inuyasha shrugged and walked outside.

He walked around the building, looking for the couple but couldn't find them. Insted, he found Kikyo sobbing. At first, Inuyasha turned around and was going to walk away, but he just couldn't. _'Kagome's going to kill me if she finds out I did this...' _Inuyasha thought bitterly as he approached her. "Hey..." he whispered. Kikyo looked up wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh... Hey." she whispered. Inuyasha took a seat next to her on the bench she was sitting on. "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "I feel so... so horrible... Im horrible... I deserve to feel so... huh?" she said laughing bitterly. Guilt washed through Inuyasha. "No... You're not a horrible person Kikyo... I never thought so..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kikyo laughed slightly. "Don't lie to me Inuyasha... You know... I never got over... Us." she looked up at the stars. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. She had that far away look in her eyes that he first fell in love with. "Im not fully over "us" either..." he whispered. Kikyo looked at him with slight hope. "I know we won't ever have... What we used to have... but can... Can I get a hug... for old times sake?" she asked hesitently. Inuyasha blushed and stayed silent. He watched as Kikyo's face fell and she stood up. "I see... Sorry to trouble you." she whispered, her voice cracking at the end of her sentance. She started to walk away when Inuyasha shot up. He pulled her into a tight embrace and felt sobs rip through her.

Kagome looked at her cell phone. "Five minutes is up..." she mumbled standing up. She walked around the dance floor, and when she realised Inuyasha wasn't there, she walked outside. Kagome looked around outside for a while and came around a corner. What she saw next broke her completly. Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo...

Inuyasha held onto Kikyo tightly as she wept. She finally stopped and looked up at him. He stood there frozen as she leaned closer to him. Something was screaming in his mind to pull away but... he couldn't... Inuyasha literaly couldn't move. He struggled as much as he could, but his body didn't move. Kikyo started laughing psychoticly. When she spoke, it wasn't her speaking. "You fell for my trap like a fool Inuyasha..." a deep voice spoke. Inuyasha watched horrified as Kikyo transformed into an eerily familiar man. His red eyes pierced into Inuyasha's. "Good night..." he said sweetly. Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his side as the man stabbed him with a dart of some kind. Within secounds, Inuyasha blacked ou

Kagome had fled from the scene and was on her way to the cabin when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see a dart lodged in her thigh. Kagome yanked it out it looked over where the dart had come from. A tall, scary looking man with red eyes was smiling wickedly at her. Kagome opene her mouth to scream when he suddenly appeared in front of her, but she felt her strength melting away. All of the sudden, she blacked out and slumped to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10 Deja Vu

**I don't own Inyasha.**

Kagome woke up slowly. She immedietly threw up everything she had in her stomach. Someone laughed darkly next to her. "Don't worry... That's the side effects from a tranquilizer..." a dark voice chuckled. Kagome looked around in the dark franticaly. "W-Where am I?" she whispered. Kagome's legs and arms were bound so she couldn't move. A bright light turned on, and Kagome squinted to get a view at her kidnapper. When her eyes finaly adjusted to the light, Kagome could see the man clearly now. He had long dark black hair that went down to his wais, dark, blood red eyes, pale skin, and would look like a very atractive man, if not for his emense demonic aura. "Who are you?" She stuttered. The man bowed, and gave Kagome a bow, smiling to show his perfect teeth. "My name is Naraku, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome." Kagome's arm hairs stood up just hearing how nice his voice was... It was just evil... "H-How did you know my name?" Kagome whimpered. He took a step closer. Kagome's heart pounded in her ears as she scooted farther away from him. Naraku smiled cruely at her. "It's my job... I'm supposed to make Miss Kagome Higurashi disappear." Kagome's heart stuttered. "W-what?" she asked. Naraku took a seat in a chair that was facing her. "Apparently you've caused some what of a disturbence to Miss Kikyo..." he said trailing off. Kagome's heart practically stopped. _'K-Kikyo?' _she gasped.

Inuyasha woke up on the couch in the groups cabin. Sunlight beat down on him from an open window. He looked at the clock. "Noon?" he shouted. Inuyasha jumped up and ran upstairs and into Kagome's room. He sighed relieved as he found her sleeping peacefuly with her back to him. Inuyasha walked over to the side of her bed and sat down next to her. "Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha whispered, shaking her. Kagome sat up and yawned, stretching. Her dark hair covered up her face. Inuyasha laughed and pulled her hair out of the way. As soon as he pulled back her hair Inuyasha froze. It wasn't Kagome smiling and blushing in front of him... It was Kikyo. "K-Kikyo!"

Inuyasha gasped. Kikyo laughed. "Well duh! And a good morning to you too!" she giggled. Inuyasha grabbed her by her shoulder and squeezed. "WHERE'S KAGOME!" he demanded. Miroku and Sango walked into their room with confused expressions. "What's all the noise about?" Sango muttered. "I don't know! Inuyasha is shouting crazy talk about some Kagome!" Kikyo stuttered. Inuyasha stood up glaring. "Sango! Miroku! Kagome's gone missing! I found Kikyo here in stead!" He growled. "Kagome?" Sango asked confused.

Inuyasha froze. "What do you mean "Kagome?" She's your best friend!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, you're talking crazy talk! We don't know any Kagome... _Ooh! _I know who Kagome is!" Miroku added the last part in a perverted tone. "Well duh! You and Sango both know Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled getting frustrated. "Hell yeah I do!" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "She's tha sexy lady every man see's in a seductive dream!" Miroku smiled lecherously and looked at Sango. She winced then punched him in the face. "Lecher!" She spat. Inuyasha picked up a nearby chair and threw it. "DAMN IT YOU GUYS STOP FOOLING AROUND! I HAVE PROOF THAT SHE'S REAL!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango shrugged. "What proof?" Inuyasha ran into Sango's room and pulled out her camera. He ran back into the room and flipped to the picture when they first arrived: Sango punching Miroku in the face, Miroku falling in slow motion, and then there was Inuyasha and... Kikyo... falling backwards anime style. "W...What?" He muttered. Kikyo stood up and approached him slowly. "Inuyasha... It's ok... You've been under alot of stress lately... I know! I'll go make you some ramen OK?" she smiled then hugged him. "Feel better!" she called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha stared at the picture on the camera. "Well... Maybe you saw Kikyo and mixed her name up with Kagome... It _could _happen since they both start with K, and have the same amount of syllables." Sango suggested. Inuyasha stopped and imagined Kagome and Kikyo in the same Neon Green dress from the club. "Well... they _do _look very similar..." Inuyasha admited. "But... Kagome does have some different features to her." Inuyasha added. Miroku shrugged. "Maybe Kikyo looked even hotter with adjustments to her appearence in your dream to insure the orgasm-" Miroku's sentance was cut off when Sango slammed a chair on his head. "That should teach ya'!" Sango quickly added. "Lecherous perv..." Inuyasha shook his sighed and gave up. "I guess... But then... Whos the girl that was being a bitch since I met Kikyo..." Inuyasha mused. Sango laughed once bitterly. "You mean Niki?" Sango asked. Inuyasha had a small sense of recognization to the "N" in the name... But he couldn't quite find the link between "N" and total asshole/something important... "I guess so... " he muttered.

After eating some ramen, Inuyasha started to feel better. He still had a knot in his stomach, but he was starting to accept that there was no such thing as this Kagome girl. Something in his heart hurt when he said that but he ignored it.

They all walked back to the cafe` Inuyasha took Kagome(Kikyo) to get a bite to eat. Shippo laughed and ran outside. He jumped into Kikyo's arms smiling widely. "Its been forever since you came to visit!" he whinned. Inuyasha suddenly saw a vision when he looked at a booth sitting in a corner.

~Vision~

Kagome laughed and hugged Shippo. "You are too cute! What are you?" she asked politely. "Well I'm a fox demon! Just like my daddy-" the vision was interrupted when Kikyo stepped infron of his vision. "Hey- Spacy Dude, Shippo's got our table ready! Come on!" she laughed. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to a different booth with Sango and Miroku. "Dude, Inuyasha... I think someone spiked your punch or something last night for you to be having such hallucinations! Strong enough ones to think that you think that some Kagome creeper existed in Kikyo's place." Miroku sighed shaking his head. "Thats highschool I suppose." Sango shrugged. Inuyasha nodded slowly. Just then, Shippo returned with their food interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

Sango looked up at the sky as they left the cafe. "Man! It's hot enough today! Lets go swimming!" Sango laughed. Inuyasha shook his head a moaned. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked concerned. "Deja Vu..." he muttered. Sango smiled appalogeticly. "Im sure it will wear off soon."

Inuyasha sighed and looked up. "Aren't they done getting dressed yet?" he muttered. Miroku elbowed him. "What? Anxious to see Kikyo in a bikini?" he asked pervertedly. Inuyasha stood up and growled. "What did you say punk?" he growled. Miroku held his hands up defensively. "I said that I can't wait to see Sango in a bathing suit!" he lied. Inuyasha keh'ed. "Thought so."

Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to walk up stairs and get the girls. _'Why does this seem so familiar..' _he muttered to himself. He went to knock on the door right as Kikyo opened it. Inuyasha stared, and was frozen. He watched as Kagome(Kikyo) walked past him in an eerily familiar white bikini. When she walked past him, she waved her hips slightly more than nessisary. After she was a few steps away, she dissolved into Kikyo, wearing a cherry red bikini. Inuyasha shook his head. "Down boy..." Sango said under her breath, quiet enough so Kagome wouldn't hear. His heart stuttered again...

Kikyo and Sango where laying down on the large picnic blanket they sat out while Inuyasha and Miroku splashed in the water. Inuyasha's arm hairs stood up as he watched Miroku run over and grab up Sango. He ran into the water and threw her in. Inuyasha slowly stood up and walked over to Kikyo.

Hesitantly Inuyasha picked up Kikyo. She giggled and protested as he carried her to the water. He jumped in with her into the deep end of the lake. She came up and caughed a bit before laughing. "We'd win in a cannon ball contest for sure!" She laughed. Inuyasha saw as Kikyo flashed as Kagome then back to Kikyo. Inuyasha shook his head and started swimming away. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha! What's wrong?" she called swimming after him. Inuyasha shook his head and kept running. He ran far into the forest and climbed to the top branches... The tree he was in seemed familiar too. He reclined on the tree and closed his eyes thinking. A sudden weight and warmth was resting on him. He snapped his eyes open to see Kagome in his red hoodie reclinging on him. He reached out to touch her when it suddenly started to rain. Inuyasha was about to brush the hair from her face when a single droplet of rain hit her first. She instantly vanished. Inuyasha stood up shaking. He heard his name being called. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo called. He watched, horrified as she slipped down the tall hill into the mud.

Inuyasha slowly approached Kikyo. She was unconcious laying there in the rain. Inuyasha slowly approached her. When he was less then two feet away from her, she flashed back to being Kagome in her white swim suit, then back to Kikyo. Inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed her up. Her eyes flutered open and she smiled. "You... shouldn't have run off like that.." she whispered. She laughed and smiled, staring into his eyes. Inuyasha saw Kagome's face smiling then returning to Kikyo.

He carried Kikyo home and brought her inside. Sango and Miroku ran up to them with confused expressions. Inuyasha's eyes twitched. All of the sudden, Sango was running up to him in her pink and black dress, then the scene fadded back to Sango and Miroku giving them perverted grins. "You must have been pretty busy to return so late..." Miroku laughed. Kikyo blushed and giggled. "No! i just found him in his normal pouting spot-" Kikyo fadded away to Miroku shaking him furiously. "WAKE UP INUYASHA!" He screamed. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but he was staring back at Kikyo.

Everyone laughed. "Well, thats the 'norm I guess." Miroku laughed. There was a shallow knock on the door as Kikyo answered it. "Oh! Kaede, come in!" she smiled. Kaede nooded and hobbled inside. "Whats the occasion?" Kikyo asked nicely. "Nothing much... I just need to speak with Inuyasha." she laughed. Kikyo suddenly gave Kaede a death glare. "I'd rather you didn't.." she hissed. Kaede shook her head and pulled out a fan. "What are you-" Kikyo's screaming was cut off when Kaede fanned a powder at her. Inuyasha looked around to see nothing but darkness. _"Inuyasha..." _Kaede's voice echoed. "Yes? Where are you?" he panicked looked around. _"Inuyasha... You're being manipulated... Wake up.."_ her voice echoed again. "What? What do you mean? How do I get out of here!" he screamed. _"Use your will power child... Kagome doesn't have much time left!" _Kaede's echoe was urgent. _'Kagome?' _He said, suddenly remembering everything.

Naraku's face turned into a snear. "That miserable half demon..." Naraku hissed. Kagome was dangling in the air with her hands chained to the ceiling. Her legs where chained to large weights that kept her still. She had been watching Inuyasha's delusional dream through one of Naraku's gang members's mirror. (Thats one heck of a mouthful I know). She smiled widely as he fought to regain conciousness, fadding in and out

Naraku growled, scarying Kagome when Kaede had freed Inuyasha of the dream and told him to use will power. "Thats it Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered. Naraku turned back and glared. He stormed up to her and slapped her as hard as he could. Kagome had some tears fall from her eyes, that stayed glaring, and a small amount of blood dribbling from her mouth. "Shut up stupid bitch!" he hissed and slapped her again on the other side of the face. Kagome's hair covered her face and hid the tears she cried.

Naraku turned his attention back to the mirror. _'How is Inuyasha able to break free of my grasp?' _Naraku questioned himself worried. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he yelled out loudly. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. Kaede, Sango, and Miroku where kneeling next to him on the cement. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha was given a potion that Naraku to control him with." Kaede explained. "How do you know this?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Kaede laughed. "I may be old child, but I'm not stupid... I come from a long line of priestestess, and have the ability to sense evil." she shrugged. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha shrugged. "That explains alot acually..." Kaede rolled her eyes. "We don't have time to put all the puzzle pieces together! Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku! She doesn't have much time left!" Inuyasha stood up. "Lets go get her- I can smell out this Naraku bastard easily!" He shouted.

Naraku smiled. "Perfect..." he whispered. Kagome glared. "What are you planning Naraku!" she demanded. Naraku appeared in front of Kagome insantly, and got in her face. He grabbed her chin, turning her face side to side. Kagome spat in his face when he got close enough. Naraku's eye twitched as he whipped the saliva off of his cheek. With a cruel smile he walked over to a small crate. Kagome shifted her weight nervously as he dug around inside of it. He pulled out a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. He stood up and walked over to her. She glared angerly at him. He pulled out a large syringe and extracted the liquid from the bottle. Kagome wiggled, and squirmed when he grabbed her chin. Naraku gave her another good slap and she stopped moving. Quiet sobs shook her body as Naraku turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. "This is will teach you..." Naraku laughed. "By the way... This is going to hurt... Alot." he laughed and jabbed the needle into Kagome's neck as hard as possible. She let ou a blood curdleing scream before going completly silent. "Now then Kagome... Are we going to behave?" he asked. "Yes Master Naraku..." she said mono-toned. Kagome looked up to reveal clouded over brown eyes. "That's a good girl." Naraku laughed pating her head.


	11. Chapter 11 Forget Me Not

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha crawled around on his hands and knees sniffing the forest floor. Sango and Miroku where getting a ride on Shippo, who was in a transformed state. Inuyasha stood up and started sprinting. "Wait for us Inuyasha!" Sango called. Shippo was panting heavily but managed to float faster.

After a few hours of continuous running, Inuyash and the group arrived at a large builing. "Thats where the scent is coming from... Kagome must be in there." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha broke down the front door to see around fifty demons smiling viciously at the group. "We've been expecting you... Inuyasha..." A evil voice laughed. A sudden man in a baboon mask stepped through the crowd. "Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed. He could smell his disgusting stench reaking off of him. "Well well Inuyasha... Come for Kagome I see." he hissed. Inuyasha cracked his nuckles. "Yeah... Why don't you just hand her over now, so you can endure your beating like a man..." he said smiling. Naraku laughed once, and started to transform into his true demon form. Naraku ripped through his human body, growing tentacle-like arms, and various demon parts. He gre at least six times in size, and was glowing in demonic aura. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood next to Inuyasha. "Get out of here! You guys don't stand a chance- Just get out of here!" Inuyasha whispered. Sango shook her head. "Kagome's our friend too, you're not doing this alone." She smiled. Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement. Inuyasha smiled and cracked his nuckles.

Naraku's demons charged. Miroku had a hold of a a metal tire iron, Sango was holding onto a piece of metal that was sharp on the end. Shippo used his fox magic to distract the demons, or trick them into killing each other.

After finishing off every demon, Inuyasha and Naraku were having their own seperate battle. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched helplessly on the side lines. They tried to help Inuyasha, but he refused to let them. "I'm taking this punk down myself!" he growled. Naraku snorted. "Please half demon... You don't stand a chance." Naraku laughed. Inuyasha snarled and lunged at him once again. Naraku smirked and easily dodged him. He snapped his fingers, and hundreds of more demons swarmed into the building. "Shit!" Inuyasha growled and retreated to his friends. "Theres too many of them..." Shippo wimpered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you." Inuyasha whispered. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "If we're going down, we're going down swing'n." he laughed. Sango nodded.

They fought until they had barley any energy left. Carcases of demons were strewn about everywhere. Naraku had disappeared during the battle, making Inuyasha nervous. Kagome's scream echoed somewhere inside the building. "Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango let out a scream of pain before crumpling to the floor. A demon had struck her when she was focusing on a different demon. "Sango!" Miroku gasped. He immedietly ran over and stood protectively above her. Many demons surrounded him. Inuyasha tried to go over and help, but Naraku cut him off. Inuyasha growled and leaped into the air. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" He yelled, and slashed at him. "What?" Naraku yelled. Inuyasha's claws sliced into Naraku, disintigrating him instantly. Inuyasha stopped confused. _'That was too easy... He can't really be dead...' _Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome yelling out. "HELLO? GUYS!" she screamed. "Inuyasha! Go! I've got this covered." Miroku shouted. Inuyasha nodded and ran towards where he heard Kagome.

He followed Kagome's scent downstairs to a dark basement. Kagome was dangling from chains, and barley concious. "Kagome!" He gasped and ran over to her. With one swing of his claws he broke the chains. "Thanks..." she whispered removing the chains. "Come on! We need to get Miroku and get out of here!" Inuyasha said, walking for the door. He was just about to step through the frame when an arrow wizzed past his head, hitting the wall. Inuyasha spun around. "Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome's eyes were glossy and emotionless. "Die... Inuyasha." she smiled and released another arrow.

Miroku and Shippo held off the demons as best as they could. One managed to cut Miroku on the side. He winced, and swung the tire iron with all his strength ino the demon's head. With a sickening crunch the demon fell to his knees. Miroku winced and looked at his injery. "Miroku! You're hurt real bad!" Shippo said concerned. Miroku shook his head and looked down at Sango. "I'm fine... Shippo, transform and get Sango out of here... I can hold them off for now." Miroku said smiling. "But Miroku-" Miroku interrupted him. "Don't question me just do it!" He shouted, smashing another demon's head in. Shippo nodded and grabbed out a leaf. He placed it on his forhead. "TRANSFORM!" with a little _POOF _Shippo turned into a pink balloon looking demon. Miroku put Sango on top of Shippo. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Miroku commanded. Shippo reluctantly nodded and managed to escape out the door. Miroku sighed in relief and faced the many other demons surrounding him. He smiled and popped his neck. "All right then... What is it 1:30? I can take you..." he bluffed. _'Oh God... I'm going to die..' _he thought miserably. Sango's smiling face filled his mind. A sudden surge of energy coursed through him. _'I'll fight... And I'll win for you Sango...'_

Inuyasha stood frozen in place. "Ka-Kagome? W-What?" he whispered in disbelief. Kagome grabbed another arrow and pulled it back on the string. "Am I still holding the bow wrong Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. "Kagome! What has gotten into you! Put the bow down!" he said calmly. Kagome's face flickered to an expression of pain before returning to blank. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she started shaking. "Run..." she managed to choke out. _'What!' _Inuyasha thought. _'She's being manipulated!' _Inuyasha growled. "Naraku.." he whispered. "Please...Run...Inuyasha..." Kagome shook more, pulling the arrow all the way back on the bow. She raised the bow and aimed for Inuyasha's heart. "Kagome... Find the will power..." Inuyasha encouraged her. Kagome suddenly screamed out in pain before crumpling to the floor. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Inu...Yasha..." she smiled. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. Kagome started struggleing in his grasp. "Kagome whats wrong?" he asked concerned. "Get...Away." she whispered. Inuyasha realised it was a trap and jumped up to back away, but it was too late. He felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku smiling evily at him. "Very nice acting Kagome..." Naraku complimented. Kikyo stepped out from behind Naraku with a wide smile. She was holding a bow in her hand... and her arrow was lodged in Inuyasha's shoulder.

Miroku was exhausted. He had killed off over half the demons, but they just kept coming. "Damn..." he whispered as his vision blurred. He saw a shadow coming from above and raised his arms to protect himself. He braced himself, preparing for the demon to land on top of him and crush him, but it didn't. Miroku opened his eyes and gasped. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru was holding the demon by its throat choking it to death. "Sesshomau!" Miroku gasped. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" he asked confused. "No- Inuyasha talks about you! I can see the family resemblance and all-" Sesshomaru gave Miroku a cold glare. "Don't ever call that humiliating half demon my brother ever again..." he snapped. Miroku raised his hands defensively. "Well... If you hate him so much, then why are you saving us?" he asked innocently. "He's interfering with my gang's buisness... I'm here to put an end to this nonsense." he said monotoned. Sesshomaru flicked his finger, and a glowing green whip-like energy tendril slashed through all of the demons. They got out one mangled scream before bursting into ash. "A-Amazing..." Miroku gasped. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"K-Kikyo... why..." Inuyasha asked standing up slowly. Kagome laid on the ground, paralyzed by Naraku's potion. "I... Can't move..." she muttered. Inuyasha growled and hovered over Kagome defensively. He ripped the arrow out of his arm, ignoring the pain. Naraku laughed, amused. "You're still fighting... thats admirable Inuyasha... But I'm afraid your efforts are in vein." Naraku sighed and snapped his fingers. Kikyo grabbed another arrow and pulled it back on the string. Inuyasha croutched, ready to protect Kagome. Kikyo let the arrow go. Inuyasha braced himself, preparing to take the arrow for Kagome, but it never hit him. Sesshomaru caught it in one hand and flung it back at her. Kikyo gasped and flinched but Naraku shielded her. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped. "What are you doing Naraku... Inuyasha is not part of our battle..." Sesshomaru growled. Naraku laughed. "This has nothing to do with gang rivalry... I'm on a hit job at the moment... To get rid of that girl... and you are interferring." Naraku added the last part in a bitter tone. Sesshomaru glanced at immobilized Kagome on the floor. "Keh... I don't give a damn about that girl or Inuyasha... However... Causing a ruckess like this is something I don't approve of..." Sesshomaru said mono-toned. He flicked his finger, and the same green energy tendril whipped out at him. Naraku dodged and growled. "I'll be back..." he said menacingly before grabbing Kikyo, and breaking through the side of the building. Inuyasha ran after him to persue, but Kagome's whimper made him stop. "Kagome- Kagome are you all right?" he asked. Kagome slowly sat up and nodded. "I think... Naraku's potion... wore off..." she said yawning. Inuyasha laughed then winced. Kagome frowned. "Let me see your shoulder." she whispered. Inuyasha roll his eyes. "I'm half demon remember? That means I'll heal fast... don't worry. It will be healed by morning." he assured her. Kagome sighed. "Fine..." Inuyasha helped her to her feet. "Lets get out of here." he looked over at Sesshomaru once. "Thanks..." he muttered. Sesshomaru Keh'd and walked away.

Miroku smiled widely at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Miroku... You came too..." Kagome whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Miroku nodded. "So did Sango and Shippo." Kagome frowned. "You're hurt... This is all my fault." she sighed. Inuyasha shook his head and hugged her. "Kagome, this is not your fault... Kikyo set this up... She has gone too far this time." he said the last sentance in a tone that scared Kagome. "Lets just go home... Please..." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her hand. Kagome blushed but held onto his hand as he lead her out of the building.

"Kagome!" Shippo called high above them. Kagome looked up to see Shippo as some sort of pink demon balloon- looking thing. "Shippo?" she asked. Sango peeked over Shippo's head. "And yours truely... Though I have no idea how I got here.." she muttered. Sango hopped off of Shippo, and Shippo transformed to his normal form. He jumped into Kagomes arms and she hugged him. "We were so worried about you!" he whispered. Kagome hugged him tighter. "What exactly happened..." Sango asked confused. "You got knocked unconcious in he battle, so Miroku made me take you to safety while he held off the demons." Shippo said smiling. Sango blushed. "Miroku... You could have gotten killed you idiot!" she screamed, and raised a fist. Miroku flinched expecting her to hit him, but insted, he felt her crush her lips against him. Miroku relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome cleared her throat. "Get a room..." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku laughed and Sango joined in. "Lets get back to camp..." Shippo said in an impacient tone. "This place gives me the creeps..." he muttered.

Kagome woke up fully rested the next day. She looked over to see that Inuyasha had fallen asleep watching over her again. Kagome got up quietly, to make sure she wouldn't wake him up. She opened her door and stopped before she stepped on a boquet of Forget Me Nots. She picked them up confused and read the little card attatched to them.

~Note~

Dear Kagome,  
I _will _get you... Don't think you've escaped me... I'm going to get you and your precious friends... You won't be expecting it either. Don't try and run away either... I will find you no matter where you run. I will _get _you.  
-Naraku  
P.S. Kikyo says to enjoy the time you have left

~End of Note~

Kagome put the card down shakily, and fell to her knees. Inuyasha woke up and rushed over to her. He picked up the card and read through it. A growl escaped his lips as he crumpled up the card. "Dirty bastard... I'll get that son of a bitch if its the last thing I do..." Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome and put his arm around her. "Stick with me kid- I've got your back." he added winking. Kagome smiled slightly and stood up slowly. Inuyasha helped steady her before she fell over. "Thanks..." she whispered. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Blushing, she pushed him outside her door and closed it. "I'm going to take a shower so don't come in." she laughed.

Inuyasha touched his cheek where Kagome had kissed it. A deep red blush covered his face, and a goofy smile played on his lips. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and started cooking some of the best food on planet earth... Ramen!


	12. Chapter 12 Trust Me

**I do not own Inuyasha****. Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with me for waiting on chapters! I've been working quite a bit on my other story Arabian Night, so I got a little bit distracted! Well! Here you are!**

Kagome sighed happily and stepped out of the hot steamy shower. She ran to her dresser and glanced at her given selection: Jeans and a V-Cut black tank-top, or a jean pleaded skirt with a red shirt with ruffles around the sleeves and oval cut. She decided to go with the tight fitting t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Kagome jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were all sitting at the table eating... Ramen? "Ramen for breakfast? _Really _Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Hey, you don't like it, go without food." he smirked and slurped down the rest of the broth. Kagome rolled her eyes and got herself a bowl. "I'm too tired to fight..." she mumbled. Inuyasha's expression softened slightly. "I'll make you something else if you want..." he muttered. Kagome blushed and shook her head. "I'm OK, thanks though." she looked up to see Sango and Miroku both smiling at them mischievously at them. "What's with the looks?" Inuyasha snapped. "Oh... Nothing." Miroku laughed. Sango giggled and winked at Kagome, who was now the color of an apple. "Change of subject! What are we up to today?" Kagome practically shouted. Inuyasha pursed his lips in thought. "Jet skiing." he finally announced. Kagome raised an eyebrow confused. "What's that?" she asked innocently. Everybody's jaws dropped. "You've never been jet skiing?" Sango practically screamed. Kagome blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably under everyone's intense stares. "Well... No..." she mumbled. Sango stood up and dragged Kagome to the stairs. "Changing... Now." she said simply. Kagome was like a rag doll in Sango's strong hands. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged.

Everyone met downstairs before heading to the lake. "Why don't we take the four wheelers down to the lake?" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Ohhhhhh no! Don't you remember what happened last time!" Sango hissed. Miroku smiled and sweat dropped anime style. "Ahh ha ha... You remember that?" he asked sheepishly. Sango glared. "I think I'd remember getting smacked off of a four wheeler by a tree branch!" she snapped. Miroku laughed in a scared tone then sighed in defeat. "I'll let you drive..." he mumbled. Sango smiled in triumph and took the keys from him. "Get in the bitch seat Miroku." she laughed. Miroku sighed and stomped his feet like a child throwing a fit. Inuyasha snorted and picked up Kagome from behind. She yipped in surprise when he dropped her onto the seat. Inuyasha sat in front of her, and placed the key in the ignition. "Please don't get us killed..." Kagome whispered. "If you drive a four wheeler anything like how you drive your car... " Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha laughed. "Trust me. You'll be fine." Inuyasha reassured her. Kagome felt warmth spread to her cheeks, indicating that she was blushing, as she nodded. She knew she could trust him with her life... Hell! She already has right? Nothing to be afraid of... Inuyasha suddenly hit the gas, and they lurched forward. Kagome screamed surprised and wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's bare chest. She glanced over to see Miroku barley being able to stay on their four wheeler as they went over jumps. Kagome leaned around Inuyasha to see a huge bump in the road. He smirked and accelerated. "Don't do it!" Kagome pleaded. "Keh! You'll be fine!" he shouted over the engine. Kagome cowered into Inuyasha's back as they hit the jump. The four wheeler went at least three feet into the air, and Kagome actually felt herself having... fun. She giggled and held onto Inuyasha tightly as they went off similar jumps.

When they reached the beach, they all trudged to the docks where there were jet skies parked neatly on the sides. A teacher was sitting on a lawn chair on the docks holding a book. Inuyasha handed her his ID card. The teacher filled out a line on the book with various information on it. "What's that for?" Kagome whispered. "If we wreck any of the jet skis, we can't sue them for any injuries, and they can charge him for the damage." Sango said simply. Kagome gulped. "What if I wreck it?" Inuyasha snorted and turned to face her. "Don't sweat it. I signed in for all of us." he shrugged and grabbed the keys for the four jet skis. "But... I couldn't do that! They're so expensive..." Kagome trailed off frowning. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dragged her to one of the jet skis. "I said don't sweat it! My family is wealthy, so jet ski's aren't as expensive to us as they might be to you. Now come on! I'll show you how... Or do you want to ride with me until you think you've got the hang of it?" Inuyasha offered. Kagome blushed and nodded. Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, get on."

Inuyasha pointed out the gas and emergency brake as she tightened her life vest. They had been riding around for about an hour, and now Inuyasha was going to have Kagome drive. She gulped as they switched positions. Her palms were sweaty as she griped the rubber handles. Inuyasha sighed impatiently and put his hands over her own. "Do I have to show you everything? Hit the gas." he pushed her thumb with his on the gas lightly. The jet ski roared as she increased the pressure, and they gained speed going forward. Kagome experimented with turns and waves as they made their way around the lake. She looked over to see Sango and Miroku zipping past them. Inuyasha released his grip on her hands and placed his hands on her waist. She fought the blush that was resurfacing on her face as she pressed the gas farther. She took a deep breath and hit the gas all the way. They lurched forward and immediately hit waves. Kagome felt like they were falling in slow motion. She could hear Inuyasha hollering and laughing over the engine. Kagome felt her self yelling and laughing as well.

They switched who was driving every thirty minutes or so, until Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at the docks. "Take that one over there. It has a lot of power." he said, pointing to a red and black one sitting by itself. Kagome nodded and hesitantly walked over to it. Inuyasha pulled up along side her and waded in the water while she got herself situated. "OK! Ready to go?" he asked in an excited tone. Kagome smirked and hit the gas. "Waiting on you!" she called over her shoulder. Inuyasha laughed and hit the gas, easily keeping pace with her.

They raced all the way to the other side of the lake and back. Kagome's fingers were completly drained of color, and pruned. "We should take a break." she suggested. Inuyasha nodded. "Come on, I know a good place to go and chill at." Kagome nodded and followed him.

They arrived at a beach on the opposite side of the lake from the camp. The small beach was empty, and actually peaceful. Kagome turned off the engine, and hopped off f her jet ski. She unbuttoned her life vest and left it with the jet ski.. Inuyasha was already waiting for her on the shore. "Well, it's about time you got up here..." he teased. Kagome mock punched him in the arm, earning a laugh. "If you tried to punch like that, you'd break your wrist." Inuyasha mock punched her back. "Here, hold up your fist, like you were going to punch me." he insisted. Kagome sighed and balled her fist. "Now, don't tuck your thumb in, that will break for sure, and when you're throwing a punch, do it like this." Inuyasha demonstrated a few times, then turned to face her smiling.. "You try." Kagome nodded with a determined look in her eyes. She punched the air a few times, and stopped when she heard Inuyasha laughing. "Oh shut up!" she glared and punched him for real this time in the arm. "Nicely done... Now, all you need is some actual physical strength and you're set." he said with a cocky smile. Kagome bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. "What ever... I can handle myself..." she muttered. Inuyasha was suddenly right next to her in split seconds. "Oh? Say if I decided to attack you. You would be totally defenseless." Kagome snorted. "I have some fighting skills... Maybe not a lot, but enough to get me by." she shrugged. Inuyasha growled playfully and was suddenly on her other side. "Lets see what you got Kagome.." Inuyasha taunted her. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "I don't feel like taking you on right now." she waved him off. Inuyasha laughed and in a blur was in front of her. "Who said I was offering?" he took a step closer. Kagome turned on her heels and started running the other way. In one leap Inuyasha was in front of her again. He went on the offensive mode, and tackled her to the ground, making sure she didn't hurt herself at the same time. "Damn it Inuyasha! Stop screwing around!" Kagome glared. Inuyasha smirked. "See? Totally defenseless! You wouldn't last one minute against anyone." That did it. Kagome managed to slip one hand from his grip, and grabbed one of his dog ears. "GAH!" Inuyasha immediately submitted to her firm hold on his ear. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She got close to his ear and whispered quietly. "You let your guard down." Inuyasha laughed and whispered back. "So did you." Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha flipped around, grabbed Kagome, and leaped into the air with in one swift move.

Inuyasha threw Kagome over his shoulder, and started leaping from tree top to tree top. Kagome tried to yell at him, but the wind was knocked out of her when he threw her over his shoulder. Inuyasha finally set her down when they were at the top of a large hill. "You didn't have to be so rough!" Kagome complained. "You cheated." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How did I cheat?" she asked blankly. Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Ohhh... That wasn't cheating! What if you _were _attacking me! Then it would be justified!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the view. Inuyasha took a seat next to her and sighed. "However, I wasn't actually attacking you, therefor, it was not justified, so I win this argument." Kagome rolled her eyes. "So immature." She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring directly at her. "Y-You OK?" she stuttered. Her heart felt like it was going a million miles a minute. Inuyasha shook his head, and blinked a few times. "Yeah sorry- I was spacing out." he quickly looked away from her. "Oh... OK..." Kagome felt slight disappointment, but smiled anyways. "We'd best get back to the jet skis... Sango and Miroku are probably looking for us..." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, lets get going." he knelt down and waited for Kagome to get on. Kagome smirked and 'Sparta' kicked him. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from slamming into the soft grass face first. Kagome giggled and started running down the hill. Inuyasha smiled and let out another playful growl. "I won't go easy on you this time!" he shouted. "Do your worst!" Kagome called back. She sprinted to the tree line, and leaped effortlessly over dense bushes that stood in her path. Inuyasha was close-by, and gaining. "You won't get away!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome didn't have enough air in her lungs to reply.

She reached the beach in record time, and didn't stop running. Kagome was about 2 feet away from the water line when Inuyasha scooped her off her feet. She giggled and gave him her best puppy eyes mixed with a begging expression. "Please don't smash me into dust?" she whispered, and blinked a few times. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "Nah, that was fun... I have to give you some points for that..." he smiled down at her. Kagome blushed and looked away from his golden eyes. She could feel them burning into her as Inuyasha stared. "I do get points for this though." he dropped her into the water. Kagome stood up and laughed with him. "Why did I see that coming?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged and got onto his jet ski. "Deserved it I guess." Kagome got onto her jet ski as well. "Guess so."

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the docks to see Miroku and Sango waiting. "Well well well now... Where did you two disappear to?" Miroku asked, nudging Inuyasha in the side. "No where really. Just raced her a crossed the lake is all." Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh! I see, don't want to give us the , uh, details then." Miroku prodded. Inuyasha glared and punched him in the arm. "Get the mind out of the gutter." Miroku rubbed his sore forearm and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for wondering where you were for like, twenty to thirty minutes..." Miroku mumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly were you and Sango? I looked around for a while, but you guys weren't in sight either." Kagome retorted, Sango blushed and looked away from Kagome's curious gaze. Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "We're getting off subject..." he stuttered. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah... Right. Anyways, I'm hungry..." Inuyasha's stomach growled, "That makes two of us." Kagome smiled and started sprinting down the dock. "I'm driving!" she laughed and grabbed the key to the four wheeler. "Fine..." Inuyasha muttered and stomped after her.

"That was fun! Right Inuyasha?" Kagome killed the engine and turned to face Inuyasha. His face was paler than she had ever seen it, and his hands were shaking as he let go of the sides of the four wheeler. "Never again will I let you drive..." he said in a weak voice. Kagome laughed. "I wasn't that bad! I didn't hit any of those rocks! I managed to avoid them." Inuyasha shook his head and wobbled towards the cabin. "You OK Inuyasha?" Miroku laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded and shrugged Miroku off of him. Sango looked over at Kagome, and as soon as they made eye contact, they bursted out laughing.

Kaede and Shippo accompanied them at dinner that night. Kagome and Sango cooked up a large meal consisting of chicken, mashed potatoes, and (YUCK) assorted vegetables. "I see ye are getting along alright after yesterdays events.". Kaede said smiling. Kagome nodded, and frowned. "Any news on Kikyo?" she asked hopefully. "Nay. We have no trace or sign of where she might have disappeared to. We reported the incident to the city police. They'll be keeping a look-out for her." Kaede sipped her water and stared at her plate. Inuyasha stood up suddenly. "I think I'm going to go lay down..." Kagome sighed and stood up. "Alright then.. I'll clear dishes."

Inuyasha didn't come back out of his room, and it was making Kagome a little nervous. "Do you think he's going to be OK?" she asked Sango. She shrugged. "This is normal for Inuyasha remember? He's Mr. Tough Guy. He can't show his weaker emotions... Not even to his closest friends." Kagome sighed and stood up from her bed. "I'm going to go talk to him." Sango smiled and waved ."Good luck to ya!"

Inuyasha stared up at his wall blankly. _'How could she do something so sinister like this?' _Inuyasha sat up from his bed and punched the frame. _'Dammit... Dammit dammit dammit! And she's gone with that Naraku creep!' _Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted with a light knocking on the door. "Uh... Come in." he called. Kagome peeked her head in before slowly walking inside. She closed the door behind her and glanced around. "I've never seen your room before... Its nice." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thanks... Now, did you come here to say something, or just to comment on my room?" he snapped. Kagome had a hurt expression cross her face, making Inuyasha feel like an asshole. He sighed and laid down on his bed. "Look... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap-" Kagome was feeling his forehead with the back of her hand with a worried expression. "Are you feeling alright? You aren't acting like your normal self." Inuyasha exhaled sharply, and swatted her hand away. "I'm fine... Don't worry about me." Inuyasha stayed laying down on his bed, as were Kagome took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Kagome spoke up. "You can tell me what's wrong..." she coaxed. Inuyasha sat up quickly, and got in Kagome's face. "I SAID I'M FINE!" he shouted. Kagome glared and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Listen Mr.! I know you're upset about the whole Naraku thing, but you don't have to withdraw from your friends! You can talk to me, and you should know that by now! You can trust me..." Kagome said her last words in a softer voice than her previous ones. Inuyasha grunted and pulled away from her. He sat against his headboard, and stared out his window. "I can't trust anyone..." he whispered. Kagome frowned and scooted next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes you can... But I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it... I shouldn't have pushed you... I'm sorry." Kagome squeezed his shoulder before standing up. She took a few steps towards the door before she felt arms wrap around her. "I'm scared Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was barley a whisper. "...scared about losing one of the only things in my life that actually matter..." Kagome's heart was pounding in her ears. She slowly eased into the embrace and held Inuyasha's arms around her.

Inuyasha released Kagome from his hug, and stepped back so she could turn around. When she did face him, her eyes were brimming with tears. "D-Did I say something wrong?" he gasped and inspected her closely. Kagome laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "No- It's not that... I'm just so glad you are opening up to me... I was always worried that you would stay distant forever but..." she smiled widely and gave Inuyasha another hug. "I'm glad you feel that you can trust me..." Inuyasha chuckled and squeezed her back. Kagome pulled away from the embrace and glanced at the clock on Inuyasha's night stand. "Oh.. It's getting late. I guess I'll go to bed now." she smiled, and blushed slightly. Inuyasha blushed a little too and nodded. "Yeah... That would be best." Kagome walked towards the door, and grasped the doorknob. She turned around and smiled widely. "Well... Night Inuyasha." Kagome opened the door and was about to step out into the hallway when Inuyasha surprised her. "Kagome?" he asked. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing right in front of her. "Y-Yes?" she stammered. Inuyasha swooped in and kissed her on the lips lightly. A fiery sensation coursed through her body at the touch of his lips on hers. When he pulled away, it felt too soon, it was like the fire was snowed on, and then some. "Night..." he breathed. Kagome shook her head, dazed, and walked out the door. "Yeah... Night..." she echoed. Kagome could hear Inuyasha laughing quietly as he shut the door.

**(A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently :D I've been working on Arabian Night so much that I forgot to update this one! Well! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be done in a few days or so :) so keep a look out!)**


	13. Chapter 13 New Feelings

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry :'( I havent updated in forever... (For any of those who watch/read Fruits Basket, I'm going to be acting like Okami Sohma (the lady from the hot springs) ) PLEASE FORGIVE ME, STAB ME IF YOU MUST, ANYTHING TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME, THROW ME IN THE BRIG, I AM A DISGRACE TO ALL OF FANFICTION~~~~~~!  
Alright... Got that out of my system! Thanks for waiting patiently, I love you all who follow! **

**Be sure to comment and give me feed back :) Much appreciated, thnx! 3**

**I do not own Inuyasha... Though it'd be pretty kick as$ if I did ;P**

**READ THIS BEFORE GOING ONWARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS. NOT SUITED FOR IMMATURE CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 14.**

Kagome's mind was spinning. It was as if she was floating on a feather up the stairs to her room. When she silently entered her room, Sango was still there waiting. She raised an eyebrow when inspecting Kagome's state. "You okay?" Kagome mumbled an 'I'm fine' and took a seat nex to her on the bed. A smile played on Sango's lips. "_Ooh! Tell me tell me tell me!_" Sango tugged on her arm. "Tell you what?" Kagome asked dreamily. Sango grabbed Kagome's chin and made her look Sango in the eyes. Sango inspected her face closely. "Something happened between you and Inuyasha! It's obvious! Spit it out woman!" Kagome tweedled her thumbs and sighed happily. "Nothing _much _happened..." Kagome shrugged. The statment was unjustified. Kagome was floating on cloud nine. "Well then you won't mind filling me in on details." Sango said, scooting closer.

Inuyasha felt like a total creeper listening in on their conversation, but he was anxious to know what Kagome's reaction would be. He leaned against the wall next to Kagome's door, his ear swivled slightly to their voices. "Well then you won't mind filling me in on details." Sango said. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh, there was a smile to her voice. "He finally opened up to me... I'm just so... so..." _'So what?! SO WHAT?!' _Inuyasha mentally interrogated her. "I can't even describe it! It's relief, happiness, and other things I'm not even sure of." Sango started laughing. "Kagome, look at you! You're blushing bright red! What happened after he opened up to you?..." She pressed. Kagome cleared her throat slightly uncomfortable. "Well... We said our goodbyes and stuff... Then before I left he um... Well..." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He never knew he could have this affect on Kagome. He now had a new tactic on teasing. **(**_**Mua ha ha ha ha ;D ) **_

Sango inhaled sharply. "He kissed you didn't he?!" Kagome nodded. She was pretty sure her face was on fire from how hot it was. "Well... How was it?" Sango giggled. Kagome fell back onto her mattress. "Amazing..." she squeaked. Sango giggled even more. "That good huh?" Kagome drapped her arm over her face. "I can't describe what he does to me... It's like time freezes and it's just him and I in those heated moments... But..." She frowned. "I don't think he feels as strongly as I do at those sorts of moments... Like he's not as affected." Sango shook her head and tsked. "What?" Kagome asked siting up. "You've got it bad..." She laughed. "I've got what bad?" Kagome asked, a little more concerned. "You're in love Kagome. That's the only explanation." Sango said simply. "L-Love?" Kagome choked out.

_'Love?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Could it really be true? Could Kagome actually love me?...' _He pondered on this but continued to listen to their conversation. "Yes ma'am! You are head over heels for him." Sango laughed. Kagome stayed silent. "I'm not sure I even know what love is..."  
"Love... It's erm... Well you can't really explain it," Sango explained, "It's unconditional, that's for sure. It's like your world revolves around them. Like you only exist for the purpous of being with that person." Kagome giggled now. "Lost in thought now? Maybe thinking about a certain lecher downstairs?"

Sango gasped and elbowed Kagome. "Don't change the subject!" she hissed. "You didn't deny it!" Kagome countered, and hit Sango with a pillow. Sango laughed and armed herself as well. "Have at'chu!" She shouted and slashed at Kagome. "En Garde!" Kagome dodged Sango's attack and successfully hit Sango on the side of the head.

Inuyasha laughed silently as he listened to the girls tussle, then pushed off from the wall. He had heard enough for one night, and was now left alone to his own thoughts. Their conversaion constantly echoed through his thoughts as he crossed the threshold into his room. _"You're in love Kagome... I'm not sure I even know what love is..." _Inuyasha sighed and layed down in his bed. "Could Kagome really love me? Even after everything she's been through because of me?..." Another question ran through his mind. "...Do I love Kagome?" A feeling of confirmation ran through him, but he was still unsure. _'What is it that Sango said that love was? Unconditional feelings... It's like your world revolves around them, and that you only exist for the purpous of being with that person...'_ Inuyasha stopped and considered her words. It was true, any feelings he harbored for Kagome were certainly unconditional. He was ready to lay down his life to protect hers at any given time. Inuyasha then considered his life, and what he would do in his free time... Most always his thoughts wandered to Kagome and her soft smile and lips... Warm kind brown eyes... Creamy white skin... Sweet, delicious scent. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to free himself of the warm feeling coarsing through his body. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. "I can't fall in love... Not again." He muttered to himself. He splashed water in his face and looked into the mirror. His reflection smirked and spoke softly. "You already have."

After Sango left, Kagome was left alone to think about everything that has happened. Kikyo and Naraku, Inuyasha's kiss, and now the decision on whether or not she loved him. "Ugh... My brain is on overload." Kagome muttered. _'Maybe a shower will help cal my thoughts...'_ A hot shower sounded nice. Kagome's body moved involuntarily to the bathroom. Her body on auto-pilot while her mind wandered. She turned on the hot water and stepped into the steamy shower. The water stung at first, but Kagome got used to it. Her muscles relaxed, and she could feel any and all knots loosen in her body.

When she stepped out of the shower she looked up at the foggy mirror. Her body moved on its own accord, spelling out: **いぬやしゃ**(INUYASHA in Hiragana) on the glass. "Maybe I really do love him..." she whispered.

After dressing in her favorite pink and white pinstripped Victoria Secret Cotton Mayfair Slip pajamas, Kagome ran a brush through her damp thick hair. She sat in front of the vanity mirror in her room and gazed at her reflection. She picked out every single inperfection she saw and shook her head. "I must be out of my mind... If I do love Inuyasha, how do I know he loves me back?" Once again looking at her imperfections, she was suddenly haunted with the thought of Kikyo's resemblence. She could vaguely see it, and felt her heart stutter. "How do I know it's me Inuyasha kissed, and not Kikyo?" A subtle hint of doubt ran through her mind as she considered that. _'You need to confront him about it!' _A little voice insisted in her head. "How? What do I say? It's not like I can just waltz up to him and go 'Hey, when you kissed me, were you pretending I was Kikyo?!" Kagome froze. "Oh my god... I'm talking to myself..." _'Though I should confront Inuyasha about his feelings towards me...'_ Kagome agreed with this. "Just not tonight. Too much excitement for one day... Let alone the week..." Kagome stood up and crossed the room to her bed. She laid down and reminiced the past events. _'What a week! It went by so quickly too...'_ Tomorrow was their last day, Friday, before they packed up to leave on Saturday. Kagome closed her eyes and watched replays of the entire trip through her mind: Waking up to Inuyasha brushing hair from her face, the silly photo on Sango's camera, kicking Kikyo's ass in archery, dancing with Inuyasha, the kidnapping, the reuniting with Inuyasha, the hot springs, the new moon fiasco, the four-wheeling, jetskiing, play fighting... Their kiss... Kagome slowly fell asleep to the comforting thought of Inuyasha's strong arms around her. Feeling his warm breath on her hair, and hearing his strong heart beat in his chest. _'Yeah. Maybe I do love him. I don't think I could deny it if I tried.' _

Inuyasha was having a terrible case of insomnia. His thoughts just WOULD NOT shut up. _'You want to go see her! Do it! DO IT DO IT DO IT!' _A voice hollered inside his head. _'SHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU ARE ANNOYING!' _Inuyasha shouted back. _'Just go see her already! We miss her sweet scent!' _The other voice whinned. _'We've only been parted for a few hours! Calm yourself!' _Inuyasha snapped. _'A few hours too many! Go to her!' _Inuyasha thought of a smart-ass remark to say before realizing he was having an arguement with himself. "Oh good Lord... I'm yelling at myself." Inuyasha muttered. This wasn't the first time though.

You know that little voice you get inside your head from time to time? It mostly happens when you're about to do something bad, and that little voice will say something like "This is a bad idea..." but then you can barely hear that voice because their's an even louder voice screaming "DO IT DO IT DO IT!". Well, for Inuyasha, he can't help it. Being a half demon, he has three voices going on; His demon side, his human side, and himself.

_'Oh come on! Go to her already!' _Inuyasha's youkai side urged. _'Why should I?' _Inuyasha questioned_. 'Because we want____to!' _His youkai explained_. 'He has a point...' _His ningen voice **(for those who don't know, ningen means 'human' in japanese) **agreed._ 'If I go see her will you two shut up and let me sleep?' _Inuyasha said in an exhausted tone. _'Yes.' _Both Inuyasha's youkai and ningen side said simultaneously. "Okay fine." Inuyasha slunk out of bed and to the window. He eased it open carefully and slipped out onto the windowsill. Inuyasha easily scaled the side of the cabin to Kagome's window. Holding himself up with one hand, he used the other to silently slide open Kagome's window. He peeked his head inside to make sure Kagome was asleep before climbing in through the window. Inuyasha silently crept over to her bed side to her nearly motionless silhouette. He panicked when Kagome shifted, but then realized she was still sound asleep. Her expression was peaceful, with a smug grin tugging at her lips. A soundless murmer exited her lips as her expression became one of bliss. She murmered again, slightly louder than before. Inuyasha's sensitive ears could bareley detect it. "Inuyasha..." There was an intense thirst in her voice as she breathed his name . A quiet moan past through her lips as she shifted again. Inuyasha was becoming more and more aware of Kagome's desires when she said his name; Each time, the need in her voice becoming more evident. _'Ohhh man! I have to get out of here before I do something I'll regret!' _He tried to move, but his body was unwilling to go. Inuyasha's back stiffened when he smelled a new scent mixed in with Kagome's; Lust. The more she shifted around, the more potent the scent became. _'Dammit dammit dammit!' _Inuyasha hissed. He could feel his youkai blood becoming restless within him. If not for the necklace, he would have lost it long ago. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha managed to pry himself away from the bed side. He pulled the sheets up over Kagome's body. That helped with the temptation of the skimpy nightgown(hardly justified as a nightgown since it reached to at most mid-thigh) she wore. A thought crossed Inuyasha's mind. _'I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells...' _Inuyasha shook his head, dismissing the idea. He quietly tiptoed over to the window, and glanced back once. Inuyasha barked a single laugh as she writhed with desire. _'I'm not denying it anymore... I love her...' _He made the mistake of taking a deep breath before jumping out the window. That smell would haunt him, and tease him for the rest of the night...

"INU_-yasha!" _Kagome screamed as her eyes snapped open. She sat up breathing heavy. Glancing at an alarm clock on her nightstand, it was about 5 AM. "What a dream..." She said breathlessly. Her body was still throbbing uncontrollably, and sweaty. Never in her life had Kagome had such a dream. "I think I need a shower..." she mumbled. Standing a little too quickly, Kagome wobbled. "Woah... Head rush..."

When she successfully made it to the bathroom, she turned on the hot water, filling the room with steam. Kagome's clothes dropped to the floor, and she stepped into the relaxing water. Closing her eyes, Kagome remembered bits and parts of her dream.

~Dream~

His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down Kagome's spine. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, and the other trailed down her curves, down to the bottom of her gown. One clawed finger skimmed under the thin fabric, and pulled it up half an inch. Kagome's breathing quickened, her heart racing. He planted one kiss at the hollow of her neck. His lips lingered, creating tingling sensation in the spot. Slowly, he trailed his tongue up her neck and to her ear, pulling her gown up to her waist. Very gently, he nibbled on her ear, making Kagome moan. He kissed just behind her ear, and trailed back down her neck, to the same spot he kissed before. Kagome's gown was to her breast now, and slowly being pulled over her head. When the gown dropped to the floor, he was back on her again. His hot bare chest was pressed against her back, and his hands wandered _everywhere_. While kissing and biting her neck, one of his hands slid down her waist, to the edge of her pantie line. The other slid up her stomach, and grazed the underside of her bra. Kagome let out a small, impatient whimper, and he laughed. "Patients." He breathed in a gruff sexy voice. His voice made Kagome's knees weak. Noticing this, he picked her up and set her down gently on her bathroom counter. Kagome stared into his burning amber eyes. They reminded her of an animals; wild with love and lust. Before Kagome could say his name, Inuyasha's lips were on hers, intense and needy. His tongue trailed along her lip, waiting for entrance, which Kagome gladly gave him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Inuyasha won. While being distracted by Inuyasha's kiss, he had slowly been spreading her legs. Kagome didn't realize this until she felt a finger rubbing her clint through her panties. She moaned into Inuyasha's mouth, wanting more. Inuyasha's finger teased, making her wet with want, then moved her panties aside. His finger moved up and down, just barley grazing her entrance. Kagome kissed Inuyasha as intensely as she could, silently begging him to do it. With a smile, Inuyasha slid his two fingers into her. He slowly thrust in and out of her, gaining speed. Kagome threw her head back in pleasure and screamed out his name.  
~End of Dream~

Kagome turned off the shower and stepped through the curtain. Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out into the cold room, hoping the shock would rid her of her hot flashes. It worked for the most part. Kagome's body still throbbed with need, but it was managable. She glanced at the clock; 6:45 AM.

Slipping into her pink slippers, Kagome made her way downstairs. As expected, no one was awake yet. The sun was just barley showing itself over the mountains when she walked into the kitchen. After grabbing a bowl of cereal, Kagome sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. The front door suddenly closed, and Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha, shirtless, walk through the door. She blinked a few times surprised. "Well goodmorning..." She trailed off and took in his muscular torso. "Oh, you're awake?" Inuyasha laughed slightly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk. Where were you?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Went for a jog. Needed some... fresh air." He swallowed hard before heading into the kitchen. Kagome took her empty cereal bowl, and followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. He was digging through the fridge searching for the orange juice carton. Practically ripping off the lid, he chugged the entire half gallon. Kagome rolled her eyes and moved him aside to grab an orange from the bottom shelf of the fridge. "You could use a glass ya know."

Inuyasha swallowed hard once again. _'Does she have any idea how bad she's teasing me!?' _He could barley make out her white panties as her nightgown was dangerously sliding up her back. Inuyasha couldn't move, so when Kagome backed up to close the fridge, she ran into him. She too froze, and he could feel her muscles tense. "K-Kagome? Are you ok?..."

Kagome could feel every muscle from Inuyasha's bare chest pressed against her back, like in her dream. "K-Kagome? Are you ok?..." Inuyasha squeaked. Kagome nodded, and tried to move, but her legs felt weak. When she took a step, she wobbled. Inuyasha caught her before she tripped, and picked her up, placing her on the kitchen counter... "Deja vu..." Kagome whispered under her breath. "Hm?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "N-Nothing." Kagome said blushing. Her face was red hot, she could feel it. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting real loopy this morning." Inuyasha placed the back of his hand against Kagome's forhead. "I'm fine, really." Kagome jerked her head away, embaressed, and tried to get down from the counter but Inuyasha stepped forward, stopping her. "Hey, what's wrong?" His tone was serious, and his eyes caring. Inuyasha was so close to Kagome, she felt like she couldn't breath. Her mind spun as she stared into his eyes. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha slowly dipped his head to her face. "Kagome?..." He whispered, his face so close she could feel its warmth. "I-Inuyasha?" She said shakily. Inuyasha closed the disance between them with a gentle kiss. The firey need from last night hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She kissed him intense force, sliding her tongue along his lip. Inuyasha moaned and opened his mouth. Suddenly he jerked away. "I-I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered. "N-No don't be... Excuse me..." His hands were covering his crotch area as he hurried off to his room. Kagome put her hand to her forhead. "What has gotten into me? Why do I feel like this..." Shaking her head, Kagome decided to take a walk to clear her head. "I'd best figure it out quick, before I do something stupid..."


	14. Chapter 14 Its complicated

**I don't even have a good enough excuse to explain why I haven't been updated my stories guys. Sorry! School work, summer job coming up, bla bla bla... ect.  
You get it. Anyways, here you go! Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!**

**p.s. Sorry about gramatical errors. I'm lazy so deal with it.**

**I do not own Inuyasha... If I did, I'd be swimming in my own little pool of gold dollar coins!... DONT JUDGE ME**

Inuyasha struggled to contain his inner yokai as Kagome's kiss intensified. The taste of her tongue was so sweet, it made his mind reel. He could feel the heat radiating off of Kagome's body, and smell the scent of desire wafting off in waves, growing stronger. Inuyasha could feel his groin stiffening, the tingling sensation snapping him out of his lustful trance. _'Now is not the time, nor place!' _His ningen side was wailing, while his yokai side argued with _'ITS NOW OR NEVER! WE HAVE TO MARK HER AS OURS! MINE!'_. The opposing sides bickered back and forth, and Inuyasha had to agree with his ningen side. He tore himself away from Kagome's soft body, and was immedietely able to think straight. Kagome flushed and stuttered. "I-I'm sorry..." Inuyasha could feel his groin growing harder by the second, making it hard to concentrate. "N-No, don't be... Excuse me..." Inuyasha covered his hardening erection and dashed off towards his room.

After retreating to the safe haven of his space, Inuyasha took a shower to try and 'wash' the smell of Kagome's arosal from his mind. It was driving him absolutely insane. "Just focus on something else.. Focus on something else..." Inuyasha chanted over and over to himself... The shower was obviously not helping. Sighing, he reluctant turned the water off, and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. The cold air left goosebumps all along his skin, making him shiver. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair while stepping into a pair of black KR3W jeans. _'Kagome...' _His yokai and ningen side both whispered gently. He pulled on white V-Cut T-shirt that flowed and breathed like egyptian cotton. The V-Cut rested low on his chest, revealing his flawless muscles. Inuyasha plopped himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd never had these kinds of feelings for anyone before... Not even Kikyo had stirred up such a powerful concoction of love and lust all at the same time. It suddenly occured to him that he had left Kagome there wondering what she had done wrong, when in fact, she hadn't. Inuyasha sat up, and half walked, half jogged to his door. "Hey-..." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find no one there. _'Maybe she's getting dressed.' _He padded up the stairs to Kagomes room and knocked softly. "Hey? Kagome, you in there?" When he got no response, he let himself in. "Hell_oo_? Huh. Where could she have run off to?"  
"She went for a jog." Sango said from behind, making Inuyasha jump. "Good morning to you too Sango... A jog? Since when does Kagome jog, let alone walk on a flat surface without tripping?" Inuyasha joked. Sango shrugged and stalked back down the stairs. "Beats me. She gave me the cold shoulder before leaving, so my guess is she's upset, or on her period..."  
Inuyasha frowned. "I hope she didn't think I rejected her..." _Well you kind of did... _His ningen voice answered. _YEAH! WE WANTED HER AND YOU REFUSED! _His yokai side agreed. "Well... What was I supposed to do?! We aren't even officially dating! And we were in the kitchen! What was I supposed to do?! Bang her on the countertop?!"  
Silence followed.  
_'I bet she would've loved that...' _His yokai half said pervertedly. "Oh shut up.. both of me..." Inuyasha groaned. He jogged downstairs and grabbed his Nikes. Sango looked up from the sofa with a raised eyebrow. "Where ya going?"  
"Gonna go find Kagome. God only knows what kind of trouble she'll get herself into being on her own..."

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and sipped from her water bottle. "That was at least three miles..." She thought proudly. Her entire body was sticky with persperation and dirt, making her gisten as the sun rose higher in the sky. The lake looked calm, and smooth, like the surface of a mirror. Kagome crouched down in the sand and tested the water. "Not exactly as warm as I'd prefer... But I could use a swim."  
"Mind if I join you?" Inuyasha's voice was unusually quiet as he spoke. Kagome turned slowly to face him, making sure to avoid eye contact. "Oh hey... Didn't hear you walking up..." Inuyasha laughed almost inaudibly. "I can be stealthy when I want to be." Kagome offered a weak smile. "Yeah." They stood there awkwardly, not looking at eachother, not speaking. Just standing there. "Race you to the other shore?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence. Kagome met his eyes and nodded. She dug through her backpack she brought with her and frowned. "I forgot to bring my swim suit." Inuyasha smirked. "Want me to run back and get it-" His question was answered when Kagome started slipping down to her underwear. "Bikinis and panties are basicallt the same... No big deal." Inuyasha bit down on his cheek and forced himself to speak. "Yeah... Right..." He slipped off his shirt, followed by his jeans into just his boxers. "You don't mind do you?" Kagome asked quietly. "No, not at all." Inuyasha's face was beat red. He couldn't help but take in the sight of Kagome's lucious body.

Kagome was very aware of Inuyasha's wandering eyes, and to be honest, she liked it. She was wearing her Victoria Secret Lace Chikini panties and matching Dream Angels Demi Bra.(Both of which were a neon pink color that would definitely get Inuyasha's attention). "Ready?" She breathed, preparing to lunge into the water. "Set." Inuyasha said, snapping his head up immedietly. "...GO!" Kagome cried and leaped into the water. She wasn't sure what direction she was going in, or how fast she was going, but she pushed on anyways.  
Inuyasha had won, of course, considering he was a half demon, but he commended her for her effort just the same. Kagome collapsed onto the soft warm sand panting. Her entire body was shaky, and sore from both the jog and the swim.

Inuyasha stood silently next to Kagome, watching her body move with every breath. Her perfectly flat stomach moved with each intake of breath, and her chest heaved up and down. One arm was drapped over her face while the other lay above her head, making her breasts perk upwards more when she took deep breaths. Inuyasha bit his lip while his eyes greedily took in the sight of how her wet panties clung to her hip bones, and dipped dangerously low. Kagome's breathing slowed down, and she moved the arm over her face to her side, and gazed at him with her eyes; her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha felt a blush spreading acrossed his face but he just couldn't look away. Kagome smiled sheepishly under his gaze and patted the ground next to her. Inuyasha gulped and sat down next to her cross legged. He even scooted away from her a bit, trying to elude her sweet scent that drove him to the point of madness.

Kagome frowned and propped herself up on one elbow. "I'm sorry... What happened this morning... I didn't mean to upset you-" Her sentence was interrupted by Inuyashas laughter. "Upset me? What on earth makes you think what happened this morning upset me?" He smirked. Inuyasha layed down on his side, and propped himself up on his elbow as well. He was a mere foot away from Kagome. _'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.' _Kagome chanted to herself over and over. She suddenly felt dizy, being so close to him, taking in his natural musky odor. It was intoxicating. Kagome tried to play it cool, and carefully layed herself down on her back again. "...I don't know I guess... It just seems like now you are avoiding getting close to me... I fear that I've made you uncomfortable... That's not what I want... I'm sorr-" Inuyasha's finger was suddenly at her lips. "Don't say you're sorry for something you need not be sorry for... About this morning... It wasn't you... You were fine.. It... It was me." Inuyasha exhaled sharply and layed down as well, glaring up at the sky. "...Is it that you don't like me that way?" Kagome's voice was suddenly very quiet, fragile. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and spoke through his teeth. "It's not you Kagome! Cripes! It's not you, Its me, okay? You did _nothing _wrong. You did everything right... It's just-...just." Inuyasha sighed, frustrated with himself.  
The two of them sat there in silence when the question that had been bugging her for the longest time resurfaced in her mind. "..Inuyasha?" Kagome tweedled her fingers nervously. "Yeah?" He asked, feeling slighly nervous about what she was going to ask. "Last night, and this morning... When you kissed me... Did you ever think about... Well... Kikyo?... Is that why you hesitate?" To this, Inuyasha sat up, his eyes furious. "Why the HELL would you ever think that Kagome?!" Kagome was at a loss of words. She rolled onto her side, facing away from Inuyasha and shrugged. His words were cold, sharp, when he spoke. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. _'Oh what the hell!? Why am I crying?!'_ She thought angerly to herself, and immedietly forced back the water in her eyes, but not before one tear rolled down her cheek. "Kagome..." Inuyasha was suddenly right at her ear. She jumped in surprise when she his hand rest on her hip, and his lips press against her ear. "I hesitate, because I can barley control myself around you dammit. You drive me crazy. Everything about you does; your taste," Inuyasha kissed her neck, sending small waves of pleasure through Kagome. "Your body," Inuyasha's hand traced up and down Kagome's side as he spoke. "Hell, even your scent... I've never wanted a women this way; Especially not Kikyo... It's new to me, and I'm scared. Scared to lose my control. Scared about what may or may not happen. Scared that I might hurt you..." Kagome couldn't help the small gasps and moans from pleasure she made while Inuyasha ran his clawed hand all up and down her side, from her knee, up her thigh, grazing just underneath her panties, up her hips and stomach, and just barley under her bra, then back down again. "I'm nervous... But... I know you Inuyasha... I know you would never hurt me..." Inuyasha sighed and pulled away from her, and sat up. "Kagome I'm half demon... you're only human... There's a chance that I could hurt you doing these kinds of... of..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "..activities... There's a number of things that could go wrong... I don't even realize how strong I can be sometimes... I feel so normal around you, that my being extremely strong just slips my mind... And then there's my yokai side I need to worry about..." Kagome sat up and pulled her knees to her chest while she listened. "What about it?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome through the corner of his eye. "My yokai blood goes berserk around you... I don't know what would happen if somehow, my yokai blood got the best of me." Kagome scooted closer to him as he spoke and leaned her head against him. "I-I understand... I'm also relieved... I was worried it was something I might have done... Or some other reason like that..." Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Far from it.."

Kagome finally finished packing all her belongings and started trucking them downstairs. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all waiting by the door with smiles and smirks. "About time! I bet the buses are waiting on us!" Sango joked. Kagome smiled apalogeticly. "Sorry. I lost a few things, and was trying to find them... Never did." Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows together. "What all did you lose?" Kagome shrugged nothing much... Just some things from... A few nights ago... The night of the dance." Everyone nodded in understanding, wanting to get off the subject. "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure it can be replaced." Inuyasha laughed breaking the awkward silence.

All the students filed onto the bus one by one, getting checked off by the teachers as they entered. When everyone was seated comfortably, the buses roared to life, and slowly pulled out from the dirt parking lot, back towards home.

Kagome found herself feeling rather drowsy on the bus ride home. She could feel herself losing the battle to stay awake, and finally decided to give in. She leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. The only problem was finding a comfortable position to sleep in. "Here." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled Kagome close. "I don't mind you using me as a pillow again." Kagome blushed and managed a small smile. "Thanks." Inuyasha blushed too and cracked a smile back. "Not a problem."

Kagome's scent always brought him comfort. As she curled up against him, Inuyasha realized just how well Kagome's body fit against his. Like two matching pieces of a puzzle.  
In a matter of minutes, Kagome was out. Inuyasha found himself running his fingers through Kagome's silk like hair. "So are you two together now or what?!" Sango asked from acrossed the aisle. Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure... Kind of?" She rolled her eyes. "You're either together, or you're not. Which is it?" Inuyasha sighed, slightly frustrated. "It's not that simple..." Sango made a gesture of bordom. "How is it complicated? You like her, OBVIOUSLY, she likes you. Whats to lose?" Inuyasha frowned. "You make it sound so easy..." Sango pulled on her hair. "BECAUSE IT IS! Jesus, you're killing me smalls! Just grow the balls and ask her out already!" Inuyasha growled. "Hey! You shut your mouth! It took you and Miroku ten times longer to get together and finally admit you like eachother. You're being a hypocrite." Sango blushed red in both embaressment and anger. She opened her mouth to say something but Miroku cut her off. "Girls, girls! You're both pretty. Quit fighting over something that isn't that big of a deal." Miroku took Sango's hands in his and said softly, so only she would hear it. "Remember how sensative Inuyasha really is. The only other woman he had feelings for ultimately destroyed him... Now Kagome is in his life, and is closer to him than Kikyo ever was. He's more than likely scared to death of losing her like he did Kikyo. These things take time. Give them space, and everything will work out smoothly. I promise."  
**(A/N:  
Sango sighed. "You're right... I just want them to get together already! It's like watching a cheesy romance TV show! The suspense is killing me." Miroku smiled amused. "Yeah... Kinda reminds me of a cheesy romance story... Wait..." **MIROKU AND SANGO BOTH LOOK UP SUSPICIOUSLY**  
"You don't think...?" Miroku trailed off. Sango shook her head. "Miroku... Don't think too much... You'll just hurt yourself..." **

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter is kinda messy, but you know, YOLO... Haha no -.- ANNNYWHOOO~ Thanks for reading again. Will try to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
